


Odbicie światła

by DreamsConstellation



Category: Alien: Covenant, Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Maternal Instinct, Multi, Polski | Polish, Weyland Industries, space travel
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/pseuds/DreamsConstellation
Summary: Okazuje się, że Meredith Vickers nie była jedynym dzieckiem Weylanda. Jaki będzie to miało wpływ na losy Davida...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie to zrodziło się z mojego rozczarowania najnowszym filmem o obcym - Obcy: Przymierze. Zupełnie do mnie nie trafił, dlatego postanowiłam opowiedzieć tę historię na nowo.  
> Miłego czytania :)  
> 

Peter Weyland nie ukrywał, że ma córkę, choć również nie zdawał się być z tego faktu dumny. Jego syn z kolei – prawdziwy biologiczny syn, nie robot którego stworzyła jego firma i którego czasem synem nazywał – był czarną owcą rodziny. Weyland jeśli tylko mógł unikał przyznawania się do niego, zazwyczaj udawał, że ma tylko córkę.

Rupert, bo tak miał na imię młody Weyland, urodził się kiedy jego rodzice byli już w wieku średnim. Matka zmarła niedługo po jego narodzinach, a nieudolne metody wychowawcze ojca doprowadziły do tego, że Rupert stał się nieznośnym bachorem. Gdy dorósł zrobił się jeszcze gorszy, jego zamiłowanie do czerpania z życia jedynie samych przyjemności bez ponoszenia żadnych konsekwencji, doprowadziło do tego, że w dość młodym wieku został ojcem. Kiedy tylko dowiedział się o ciąży swojej ówczesnej dziewczyny natychmiast czmychnął gdzie pieprz rośnie zrzucając odpowiedzialność na barki innych.

Peter Weyland chciał zamieść problem syna pod dywan jak najprędzej, byle tylko dziewczyna z którą Rupert spłodził małego bękarta nie wypaplała komukolwiek, że to ktoś z rodziny Weylandów ją zapłodnił, a potem porzucił na pastwę losu. Zaproponował, że sfinansuje dyskretną aborcję w jednej z należących do niego, prywatnych klinik. Dziewczyna nie chciała o tym słyszeć, postanowiła urodzić i nic nie mogło wpłynąć na jej decyzję. Niestety nie dane było jej nacieszyć się urokami macierzyństwa, gdyż zmarła w trakcie porodu.

Dziecko, które powiła, zapewne trafiłoby do przytułku, ponieważ dziewczyna nie miała żadnych bliskich krewnych i nawet nie zdążyła nikomu wyjawić, kto jest ojcem jej maleństwa. Stary Weyland, w swym ostatnim odruchu miłosierdzia, zdecydował się przygarnąć swoją, bądź co bądź, wnuczkę. Zapewnił jej dach nad głową, wikt i opierunek, niestety nie mogła liczyć na żadne ciepłe słowo od dziadka. Tak jak nie zwykł okazywać uczuć swym dzieciom, nie okazywał ich też wnuczce i mała zapewne wyrosłaby na pozbawionego empatii potwora, gdyby nie jej niezwykły opiekun.

Wspomniany robot – David, został wyznaczony na opiekunkę do dziecka. Był jednym z prototypowych, najbardziej zaawansowanych androidów humanoidalnych. Miał słabość do muzyki klasycznej i poezji, uwielbiał też _Lawrence'a z Arabii_ i na jego cześć farbował swoje ciemne włosy na jasny blond. Pod wieloma względami był dość podobny do zwykłego człowieka, tak bowiem został zaprojektowany.

 

Kiedy wnuczka Weylanda po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w jego domu całe pomieszczenie wypełnił jej rozpaczliwy płacz.

– Zrób coś z tym Davidzie! – Rozkazał Weyland, przekrzykując ją i wciskając androidowi do ręki nosidełko. Po obejrzeniu wszelkich dostępnych filmów instruktażowych dla przyszłych matek, David stał się kompendium wiedzy o niemowlakach. Odpiął pasy zabezpieczające malucha przed wypadnięciem i wziął dziewczynkę na ręce, delikatnie kołysząc. Nie minęło kilka sekund a płacz dziecka, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, nawet samego Davida, ustał.

– Jak to zrobiłeś? – Zapytała jedna ze służących przyglądając się ze zdziwieniem dziecku, które chyba właśnie zasnęło w ramionach robota.

– Wygląda na to, że brakowało jej bliskości i dotyku tak ważnych dla poczucia bezpieczeństwa u niemowląt. – Odparł.

Od tej chwili David i dziewczynka stali się nierozłączni. Służba Weylanda żartowała, że robot tak przywiązał się do dziecka, że niedługo wyhoduje sobie gruczoły mleczne i będzie karmił piersią, ale sam pan domu nie zwracał na to uwagi. Pozwalał Davidowi spędzać z nią tyle czasu ile ten chciał, bowiem na horyzoncie pojawiła się intrygująca wizja wyprawy kosmicznej i Peter Weyland był tym całkowicie pochłonięty.

– Sir... – Robot zwrócił się pewnego dnia do swego twórcy.

– Tak Davidzie? O co chodzi? – Weyland oderwał wzrok od tabletu na którym wyświetlał dane i wyliczenia przesłane przez doktor Shaw.

– Nie chcę pana urazić, ale muszę spytać; czemu dziecko nie ma jeszcze imienia?

– Matka go jakoś nie nazwała?

– Nie zdążyła jak przypuszczam. W akcie urodzenia widnieje tylko numer, który przydziela się każdemu z dzieci urodzonemu po 2067 roku.

– Zatem ty coś wymyśl. Wyślij też zaraz poprawkę do aktu urodzenia, nie podoba mi się to, że moja wnuczka ma mieć tylko numer, jak jakaś sierota.

– Czy dobrze rozumiem, sir? – David był odrobinę niepewny. – Mam wybrać imię dla pańskiej wnuczki?

– Tak! Właśnie o to cię proszę. A teraz już idź i nie zawracaj mi głowy, mam ważne rzeczy do zrobienia.

David posłusznie odszedł do pokoju dziecinnego, gdzie w kojcu leżała wnuczka jego twórcy. Zobaczywszy swojego opiekuna wyciągnęła do niego rączki, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Kiedy robot brał ją na ręce na jego twarzy pojawił się tajemniczy uśmiech.

 

– Lawrence?! – Jęknął Weyland. – Davidzie to dziecko nie może mieć tak na imię!

David właśnie ćwiczył raczkowanie ze swoją podopieczną w „pokoju widokowym". Widokowy w tym przypadku oznaczał ogromne okna wychodzące na piękną plażę ze stromym klifem. Weyland usłyszał imię Lawrence i był przekonany, że robot mówi o swoim ulubionym bohaterze filmowym, ale po chwili dotarło do niego, że David zwraca się tak do dziecka.

– Wydaje mi się, że pasuje do niej. – Odpowiedział niezrażony robot.

– Ale to imię męskie!

– Niekoniecznie, może być uniwersalne. Jest wiele imion, które z powodzeniem mogą nosić osoby obu płci...

– Lawrence do nich nie należy!

– Z całym szacunkiem sir, ale to jedynie ciąg dźwięków. Ludzie ustalili, że akurat one będą pasować do mężczyzny. Równie dobrze możemy teraz ustalić, że pasują do kobiety.

Weyland wyglądał jakby chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale w końcu machnął ręką i odszedł, miał teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż bezsensowne sprzeczki z androidem, a dziecko i tak niewiele go obchodziło.

 

Mała Lawrence rosła jak na drożdżach, a rozwijała się jeszcze szybciej. Działo się tak zapewne dzięki nieustannej obecności Davida, który bezbłędnie potrafił zaplanować jej każdy dzień tak, by optymalnie wykorzystała swoje zdolności poznawcze.

Zaczęła mówić zaraz po pierwszych urodzinach. Nie było wielkiego przyjęcia, Weyland nie chciał się na to zgodzić, więc David poprosił by zrobiono dla niej choć tort i podarował wielkiego misia, którego sam uszył. Kilka dni później Lawrence przekręciła się na brzuch w swoim kojcu i patrząc na owego misia wybełkotała: „daj da”.

David nie miał wątpliwości, że jest to jej pierwsza próba podjęcia kontaktu werbalnego, nie mająca nic wspólnego z gaworzeniem. Robot odczuwał dziwne mrowienie w okolicach klatki piersiowej, kiedy Lawrence raz po raz powtarzała: „daj da”. Wtedy nie miał pojęcia co się z nim dzieje, obawiał się, że powstało jakieś zwarcie w jego przewodach, ale z czasem nauczył się rozpoznawać to dziwne uczucie jako dumę. Było to dla niego niezwykłe. Nigdy nie powiedziano mu, że może odczuwać cokolwiek poza bodźcami fizycznymi, nigdy też nie doświadczał żadnych emocji czy uczuć. Rozumiał jak działają ludzkie emocje, umiał wyrazić je ekspresją twarzy czy słowami, jednak, aż do tej pory, nie miał pojęcia jak smakują.

„Daj da” Lawrence szybko przeobraziło się w „David daj!”. Robot po raz kolejny poczuł się jak prawdziwy rodzic, którego dziecko właśnie nauczyło się mówić „mamo” czy „tato”. Zaraz potem dziewczynka zaczęła chodzić i od tego momentu David postanowił, że zacznie zabierać ją na długie spacery. Lawrence miała jeszcze zbyt słabe nóżki, by przemierzać duże odległości, ale biegała po plaży tak szybko, że David ledwo mógł za nią nadążyć.

– Chciem ciatko! – Krzyczała przybiegając do koszyka w którym zwykle zabierali dla niej jedzenie.

– Nie mówi się _ciatko_ Lawrence, tylko ciastko. – David spojrzał wyczekująco na swą podopieczną.

– Ciatko. – Powtórzyła po swojemu.

– Powtarzaj za mną Lawrence: CIA – STKO.

– CIA-TKO.

David westchnął, ale uśmiechnął się pod nosem podając jej torbę ze słodyczami.

– Czeka nas jeszcze wiele pracy.

Spacerując po plaży zwykle zbierali muszelki, a robot opowiadał wtedy Lawrence wszystko co wiedział o morskich stworzeniach, czasem budowali zamki z pisaku, co było nauką podstaw techniki. W ciepłe dni Lawrence mogła brodzić w wodzie, a kiedy skończyła cztery lata, David zaczął uczyć ją pływać.

Robot potrafił wspaniale i bezbłędnie wygrywać wszelkie melodie na każdym niemal instrumencie. Lawrence zachwycona jego grą na fortepianie, zapragnęła także nauczyć się tej sztuki. David potraktował to zadanie bardzo poważnie, jak każde którego się podejmował, nie minęło kilka miesięcy, a Lawrence potrafiła grać większość z najbardziej znanych utworów Bacha, Chopina, Czajkowskiego, Mozarta czy Wagnera.

Gdy tylko stała się zdolna do wysiedzenia przed ekranem kilku godzin w skupieniu, David zdecydował się by pokazać dziewczynce jej imiennika. Film tak ją zafascynował, że od tej pory oglądanie _Lawrence'a z Arabii_ stało się rytuałem odprawianym co jakiś czas. David przygotowywał popcorn i napoje a Lawrence robiła poduszkowy fort na dywanie w pokoju telewizyjnym, za każdym razem urozmaicając go o coraz to nowsze dodatki; koce, chusty, lampki czy ogrzewacze, które i tak nigdy im się nie przydawały, ale sama świadomość, że są i w razie czego można ich użyć, sprawiała Lawrence niewypowiedzianą przyjemność. David zaczął też zabierać ją do kina, lunaparku, zoo, wszędzie gdzie tylko chodziły inne dzieci. Nie chciał, żeby jego podopieczna w czymkolwiek odstawała od swych rówieśników.

Pewnego dnia, przechodząc obok gabinetu Weylanda, podsłuchał nie zapowiadające niczego dobrego słowa swego twórcy o planowanym wysłaniu dziewczynki do szkoły z internatem. To oznaczałoby dla niego całkowite rozstanie z dzieckiem, bo w żadnej szkole nie pozwoliliby jej trzymać robota. David jednak był na tyle sprytny, że z łatwością przekonał Weylanda o degeneracyjnym wpływie szkół na dziecięcą psychikę oraz o tym, że najlepiej skutkuje domowe nauczanie.

– Badania wykazują, że dzieci, które pobierają nauki w domu w późniejszych latach są bardziej odpowiedzialnymi członkami społeczeństwa i zdecydowanie wydajniej pracują. – Mówił. Było to małe i niewinne kłamstwo powiedziane w dobrej wierze. Weyland nie zastanawiał się nad tym zbyt długo, kazał jedynie Davidowi zająć się owym domowym nauczaniem i żeby tylko dziecko nie wchodziło mu w drogę. Przygotowania do planowanej przez niego ekspedycji ruszały powoli. Miały zabrać jeszcze wiele czasu, a Weyland miał go już naprawdę niedużo. Robił się coraz starszy i coraz bardziej zużyty.

 

– Dokąd jedziemy? – Zapytała Lawrence widząc jak David pakuje jej ubranka do walizki.

– Na wakacje. – Odparł krótko.

– Ale gdzie? – Dopytywała Lawrence ściskając swojego misia, tego samego, którego zrobił dla niej David na pierwsze urodziny.

– Chciałbym zrobić ci niespodziankę, zatem nie mogę na razie nic powiedzieć.

Weyland zgodził się by zabrał gdzieś dziewczynkę na kilka dni. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, że David wybierze afrykański busz. Oczywiście robot nie zamierzał go o tym fakcie informować z wyprzedzeniem. Poza tym było mało prawdopodobne, że Weyland w ogóle będzie czekał na opowieści o tym jak było, gdy wrócą.

Zobaczenie lwów, słoni, żyraf, nosorożców i zebr stało się marzeniem Lawrence odkąd obejrzała kolejny stary film, _Elzę z afrykańskiego buszu_. Gdy jechali z lotniska jeepem przez sawannę a drogą przeszła cała rodzina gepardów, Lawrence aż się zaświeciły oczy z zachwytu. Widzieli też gazele i całe stado flamingów, dla Davida nie miało to większego znaczenia, jednak cieszył się szczęściem dziecka. Przez tych kilka lat, które z nią spędził zaczął przyzwyczajać się do emocji, które teraz towarzyszyły mu prawie nieustannie. Nie były tak silne jak te ludzkie, ale sam fakt, że się pojawiały był tak zadziwiający, że David zdecydował się o tym nikomu nie mówić. Nie chciał zostać rozebranym na części z powodu tych „anomalii” jak zapewne nazwaliby to naukowcy. Kto by się zajął Lawrence, gdy zabrakłoby jego?

 

– Możesz zgasić światło Davidzie, jestem tak szczęśliwa, że przez to szczęście nie mam już w sobie miejsca na banie się czegoś. – Oznajmiła Lawrence leżąc już w łózku w pokoju hotelowym. Ostatnio, przechodziła etap realistycznych koszmarów sennych i nie chciała spać w zupełnych ciemnościach. Wielokrotnie budziła się z krzykiem w nocy, a uspokajał ją dopiero kubek gorącego kakao.

David z uśmiechem wykonał polecenie. Kiedy w pokoju zapanowała ciemność usłyszał niepewny głosik dziecka:

– David?

– Jestem tutaj.

– To dobrze. A nie pójdziesz nigdzie?

– Nie mam zamiaru.

– Nie boje się wcale, ani trochę... tylko tak pytam.... To dobranoc.

– Dobranoc Lawrence.

 

Następnego ranka, siadając obok Davida za stołem w wielkiej hotelowej jadalni, Lawrence jęknęła:

– Jestem głodna.

– Zaraz coś ci przyniosę, zostaniesz na chwilę sama?

Lawrence kiwnęła głową międląc ucho swojego miśka i wpatrując się niepewnie w okno, David wstał i ruszył w kierunku samoobsługowego baru mając zamiar przygotować pożywne, ale też smaczne śniadanie dla swojej podopiecznej. Kiedy nakładał na talerz gofry w kształcie głowy lwa, zagadnęła go stojąca obok kobieta.

– Będzie pan tak sam je jadł? – Wskazała na gofry długim, sztucznym paznokciem.

– Nie są dla mnie. – Odrzekł wzruszając ramionami.

– Ach rozumiem, troskliwy tatuś z pana? To które z krążących tu maleństw jest pańskie?

David już miał jej wyjaśnić, że jest tylko „niańką”, ale znowu poczuł to zdradliwe mrowienie w piersi i nie mogąc się powstrzymać wskazał głową na stolik, przy którym siedziała Lawrence. Kobieta przyjrzała się dziecku uważnie, potem jeszcze raz spojrzała na Davida i zawyrokowała:

– Nie jest do pana podobna... robił pan testy na ojcostwo? – Zaśmiała się z własnego, dość kulawego żartu. David spochmurniał.

– Przepraszam, muszę zanieść jej śniadanie, jest bardzo głodna. Do widzenia.

– Wygląda znakomicie! – Widok gofrów polanych syropem czekoladowym zawsze sprawiał, że Lawrence automatycznie się uśmiechała. Upiła łyk soku pomarańczowego i zabrała się do jedzenia.

– Chcesz spróbować? – Nadziała kawałek gofra na widelec i zamachała Davidowi przed nosem.

– To byłoby marnotrawstwo, i tak nie poczuje smaku. – Robot wzruszył ramionami.

– Biedny jesteś. – Mówiąc to Lawrence znowu niespokojnie spojrzała w okno.

– Co się dzieje? Czemu się tak wpatrujesz w to okno?

– Nie podoba mi się, że jest otwarte.

– Mam je zamknąć?

– Nie, chyba nie trzeba...

Właśnie kiedy to mówiła, przez okno coś wpadło do jadalni. Kilka cosiów, które rozbiegły się dookoła, wskakiwały na krzesła, stoły, a nawet głowy siedzących osób, drąc się wniebogłosy.

– Małpy! – Krzyknęła Lawrence, sama nie będąc pewna czy bać się czy raczej śmiać. Ludzie, którzy akurat byli w jadalni krzyczeli przerażeni, bo zwierzaki strasznie rozrabiały. Zabierały jedzenie, szarpały za ubrania i włosy, rozwalały wszystko co znalazło się w ich zasięgu.

David szybko odciągnął Lawrence na bok, gdy jedna z małp wskoczyła na ich stolik.

– Hej! Moje gofry! – Dziewczynka rzuciła się do przodu i złapała za gofra, którego małpa miała już prawie w pysku.

– Zostaw to Lawrence!. – David próbował ją odciągnąć, ale dziewczynka mocno trzymała swoje śniadanie i nie zamierzała puścić, tak samo jak małpa, która dodatkowo robiła mnóstwo wrzasku. Lawrence też zaczęła wrzeszczeć na małpę, aż ta w końcu ją ugryzła. Dziewczynka pisnęła i wypuściła gofra, a zwycięska małpa natychmiast uciekła ze zdobyczą. David szybko zaczął oglądać ugryzienie.

– Spokojnie, zaraz się tym zajmę, mam przy sobie apteczkę.

Kiedy David opatrywał jej rączkę, Lawrence rozejrzała się. W jadalni zaczynało się uspokajać, pracownicy zajęli się małpami i wygonili już połowę z nich. Spojrzała smętnie na swój talerz, który został tak brutalnie opróżniony i to nie przez nią.

– Zaraz przyniosę ci następne. – Pocieszył ją David owijając jej dłoń plastrem gojącym płytkie rany. – Twoje przeczucie okazało się trafne, czyżby to jakiś szósty zmysł dawał o sobie znać?

Po południu, mimo silnego bólu ręki Lawrence zdecydowała się jednak wyruszyć na safari. Udało jej się wypatrzeć stado lwów odpoczywających w cieniu drzew, słonie przy wodopoju i jej ukochane żyrafy. Zajrzeli też do wioski tubylców, gdzie miejscowe dzieci uczyły Lawrence robić bransoletki z kolorowych rzemyków.

– Proszę, to dla ciebie. – Powiedziała podając idealnie wykonaną bransoletkę Davidowi. Wracali już do hotelu i Lawrence wyglądała na bardzo zmęczoną.

– Dziękuję. Wyszła perfekcyjnie, mimo twojej kontuzji dłoni. – David od razu założył bransoletkę na nadgarstek. Lawrence ziewnęła szeroko i oparła się o Davida. Po kilku minutach spała już, jak zabita.

Kolejny dzień był zbyt upalny by ruszać się z hotelu, spędzili go więc nad basenem. Lawrence prawie cały czas pływała, a David kiedy nie pływał wraz z nią, udawał, że się opala, choć jego syntetyczna skóra, nie reagowała w żaden sposób na promienie słoneczne. Podczas jednej z tych krótkich „kąpieli słonecznych”, ponownie zaczepiła go kobieta z jadalni.

– Rozumiem, że jest pan samotnym ojcem? – Zapytała, siadając na sąsiednim leżaku. David spojrzał na nią znad okularów przeciwsłonecznych, sączyła kolorowego drinka i uśmiechała się do niego przyjaźnie, może nawet zbyt przyjaźnie. – To całkiem urocze, samotni ojcowie nie są tak powszechni jak samotne matki. Można wiedzieć jak mała ma na imię?

– Lawrence.

– Och, przepraszam, byłam przekonana, że ma pan córkę. Wczoraj w jadalni...

– Moja córka ma na imię Lawrence. – Przerwał jej David. Wydawało mu się, że zabrzmiało to trochę dziwnie. Nigdy nie mówił o Lawrence jak o sowim własnym dziecku, choć nie raz wyobrażał sobie jakby to było, gdyby naprawdę była jego córką, gdyby nie był robotem a zwykłym człowiekiem i miał żonę z którą wspólnie wychowywaliby Lawrence. Może mieliby też inne dzieci...

– Postawić panu drinka? – Zapytała natarczywa dama, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

– Dziękuję, ale nie piję.

– To może bezalkoholowy? Na pewno tu takie maja...

David zaczął już rozważać czy nie przyznać się, że jest robotem, kiedy pojawiła się Lawrence.

– Chodź na lody! – Zawołała ciągnąc go za rękę. David posłał swej adoratorce przepraszający uśmiech i zniknął razem z Lawrence w tłumie hotelowych gości.

– Ta pani chyba się w tobie zakochała David. – Zawyrokowała Lawrence, kiedy odeszli już dość daleko.

– Nie mam na to żadnego wpływu.

– A ty też się zakochałeś?

– Oczywiście, że nie. Roboty się nie zakochują.

– Dlaczego?

– Jest to zarezerwowane tylko dla ludzi. Roboty nie kochają i nie są kochane przez nikogo. – Nawet kilkuletnia Lawrence zdołała wychwycić gorycz w głosie Davida, kiedy to mówił i zamilkła.

Tego samego dnia wieczorem, kiedy była już w łóżku i David zgasił światło podjęła temat tak, jakby skończyli dyskusję ledwie kilka minut temu:

– Ja cię kocham Davidzie, bardziej niż kogokolwiek na świecie. Wiem, że nie powinnam, ale chyba kocham cię nawet bardziej niż dziadka....

David nie odpowiedział, choć na usta cisnęły mu się odpowiednie słowa. Nie mógł odpowiedzieć, choć bardzo chciał. Był przywiązany do Lawrence, potrafiła sprawić, że czuł radość, dumę, a czasem też strach, ale on nadal pozostawał tylko robotem, nie miał pojęcia co to jest miłość i nie chciał okłamywać Lawrence. Jeszcze nikt nie stworzył robota, który potrafi kochać, do tego potrzebna była dusza, jak mówił zawsze Weyland.

David często zastanawiał się czym owa dusza jest. Jego twórca zawsze powtarzał, że właśnie tego mu brakuje by stać się w pełni człowiekiem

– Zatem jak ją zdobyć? – Pytał David.

– Nie można jej zdobyć, to dar. Ludzie dostają ją w trakcie poczęcia... albo narodzin. Są różne interpretacje.

– Dlaczego więc dał pan jej mnie, sir?

Weyland rzucał mu wtedy ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, jak zwykle gdy David zbliżał się do tematu, którego nie znosił: granic, których wszyscy ludzie i nawet on nadal nie potrafili przekroczyć. Weyland nie lubił uświadamiać sobie że nie jest panem życia i śmierci, a David miał niezwykły talent do przypominania mu o tym.

Odkąd został niańką, David coraz częściej rozmyślał jaka jest różnica między nim a ludźmi. Widząc, jak biologiczna rodzina zachowuje się w stosunku do jego podopiecznej, nie mógł nie dojść do wniosku, że roboty takie jak on, nawet jeśli pozbawione duszy, mają w sobie więcej empatii niż ludzie. Córka Weylanda - Meredith Vickers, będąca ciotką Lawrence, doskonale wiedziała, że dziewczynka jest jej bratanicą. Mimo to, podczas swych wizyt w domu ojca, nigdy nie zamieniła choćby słowa z dzieckiem, a Lawrence, skazana najczęściej jedynie na towarzystwo Davida, wyraźnie się do niej garnęła. O ojcu dziewczynki nie było sensu nawet wspominać, odkąd pojawiło się dziecko w ogóle się nie pokazywał.

 

Po wakacjach David zabrał się porządnie za edukację Lawrence. Nie chciał by traciła coś przez to, że nie chodzi do szkoły. Prowadził z nią normalne lekcje i choć zazwyczaj zawyżał odrobinę poziom trudności, dziewczynka radziła sobie obiecująco dobrze. W wieku ośmiu lat miała w małym palcu podstawy matematyki, fizyki i chemii, a ponieważ była zafascynowana podróżami kosmicznymi i mówiła, że jak dorośnie zostanie astronautą, David zaczął uczyć ją podstaw astronomii i inżynierii kosmicznej.

Lawrence nie miała wielu okazji do spotkań ze swymi rówieśnikami, ale gdy takie następowały, bardzo często okazywało się, że jej wiedza jest znacznie większa od tego co wie typowy ośmiolatek. Niejednokrotne dzieci patrzyły na nią jakby przyleciała z innej planety z powodu tego co mówiła i o czym opowiadała. Potrafiła wszystko im wyjaśnić, poczynając od zasady działania huśtawki w parku, kończąc na budowie silników pojazdów kosmicznych.

Kolejne lata płynęły Lawrence spokojnie i nawet przyjemnie. O ile przyjemną może być świadomość, że jedyną istotą, której na nas zależy jest robot. Lawrence jednak to zadowalało, nie znała innego stanu rzeczy od tego w którym się wychowała. Spotkania z rówieśnikami nie były na tyle częste by uświadomić ją, że jej model rodziny odbiega od zwyczajowego, a David starał się jak mógł zastąpić jej wszystkich naraz; matkę, ojca, rodzeństwo i dziadków. Jednak mimo jego starań, charakter Lawrence zaczął ulegać zmianie. Nie polegała już tylko na jego osądzie sytuacji, a jego słowa przestały być święte. Miała własne zdanie prawie na każdy temat, często zamykała się w swoim pokoju i zajmowała swoimi sprawami nie chcąc nikogo wpuścić do środka. Podejmowała też niewygodne tematy w rozmowach; pytała Davida o jego poglądy na relgię, albo czy myśli o tym jak byłoby gdyby biologicznie był człowiekiem. Lawrence nigdy nie określała go jako robota czy androida, nazywała go sztucznym człowiekiem, bowiem dla niej określanie go w inny sposób, równałoby się z uprzedmiotawianiem go.

– Jesteś przede wszystkim człowiekiem Davidzie. Choć wszyscy dookoła mówią, że nie masz sumienia, duszy, nie potrafisz kochać i nie rozumiesz ludzi, to nie jest prawdą i oboje mamy tego świadomość. Jesteś o wiele doskonalszy niż my wszyscy i nie mam tu na myśli, tego że się nie starzejesz i nigdy nie umrzesz. Jesteś doskonały, bo nie dążysz do zaspokojenia jedynie swoich potrzeb, myślisz globalnie, bierzesz pod uwagę każdy aspekt otaczającej rzeczywistości i nie zadajesz pytań o sens tego wszystkiego, choć mógłbyś.

David słuchał jej uważnie i z wielkim zainteresowaniem, ale odpowiadał bardzo oględnie, nie wyjawiając jej do końca prawdy o swych nadprogramowych zdolnościach do odczuwania emocji. Bał się, że ta wiedza kiedyś może stać się dla niej niebezpieczna.

Trochę przerażały go, te nagłe zmiany jakie zaszły w jego podopiecznej, ale jedna z służących uświadomiła mu, że Lawrence po prostu dorasta i takie zmiany to w jej wieku norma. Mimo wszystko, ku jego uldze, pewne rzeczy musiały pozostać niezmienne, jak choćby regularne oglądanie _Lawrence`a z Arabii_.

 

David właśnie przyniósł do pokoju telewizyjnego kolejną porcję popcornu, kiedy z głośników umieszczonych w całym domu dał się słyszeć głos Weylanda:

– David, bądź łaskaw przyjść do mojego gabinetu w tej chwili.

Spojrzeli po sobie z Lawrence, zdziwieni. Weyland o tej porze zwykle już spał.

– Pewnie to coś ważnego. Nie martw się, poczekam aż wrócisz. – Powiedziała Lawrence biorąc od niego popcorn.

David ruszył korytarzem w stronę dwuskrzydłowych drzwi gabinetu, zastanawiając się o co też może chodzić jego twórcy.

Weyland siedział za swym wielkim biurkiem, opierając się o nie ciężko. Ostatnimi czasy bardzo się postarzał, a i choroba dała mu się we znaki. Nie zostało mu już wiele życia, choć umysł miał jeszcze dość sprawny, ciało zaczęło odmawiać posłuszeństwa.

– Chciał pan mnie widzieć, sir?

– Chciałem. Mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz Ruperta... – Wskazał na fotel stojący tyłem do wejścia, dopiero teraz David spostrzegł siedzącego w nim mężczyznę. – Mój syn marnotrawny powrócił. – David poczuł, że nadchodzi coś niedobrego, ale mylił się, to co nadchodziło, to była katastrofa.

– Oczywiście, pamiętam. Jak się pan miewa, panie Weyland?

– Doskonale, dziękuję. – Rupert uśmiechnął się sztucznie, ukazując swe oślepiająco białe zęby. – Wróciłem, bo chcę...

– Sza! – Przerwał mu ojciec. – Mój dom, ja przekazuje wszelkie wiadomości. Davidzie, mój syn wreszcie się ustatkował, nie wiem na ile jest to prawda, na ile nie, w każdym razie ożenił się, ma dom i nawet jakąś przyjemną posadkę w firmie swej żony. Jak słyszysz, wydawałoby się, że nie może narzekać, bo szczęście wreszcie się do niego uśmiechnęło, tymczasem nic bardziej mylnego. Okazało się, że jego żona nie może mieć dzieci. Próbowali już wszystkich sposobów, ale niestety nic z tego nie wyszło. I kiedy jego połowica wpadła w rozpacz, mój genialny syn, przypomniał sobie, że jednego potomka kiedyś już spłodził. Pojawił się więc dziś u nas w celu jego zabrania.

David poczuł się tak jakby ziemia usuwała mu się spod stóp. Było to zupełnie nowe wrażenie, jako robot poruszał się bezbłędnie i nigdy nawet się nie przewrócił, ale tym razem stracił równowagę i musiał podeprzeć się o oparcie krzesła.

– Myślałem, że byłeś głupcem uciekając przed obowiązkami, ale widzę, że teraz jesteś jeszcze większym. – Weyland nie zwracał uwagi na niedyspozycję Davida i zwrócił się do syna. – Pojawiasz się tu po latach, kiedy najgorsza robota, taka jak nocne wycia, przewijanie, karmienie i ciągłe pilnowanie, jest już odwalona i chcesz zabrać bachora, jak jakiś stary mebel, który zostawiłeś nam na przechowanie. – Rupert zaczerwienił się lekko słysząc te słowa, ale Weyland mówił dalej. – Nawet mnie się to nie podoba, ale ponieważ niewiele mnie to dziecko obchodzi, możesz sobie je zabrać, David wkrótce i tak nie będzie mógł się nim zajmować, zabieram go na ekspedycje. Oddamy ci twoją córkę, tylko nie waż się zwracać jej, jak ci się znudzi!

David nie wierzył w to co słyszał. Nawet Weyland nie mógł być tak bezlitosny, żeby pozbawić dziecko za jednym razem wszystkiego co zna oraz jedynego opiekuna, z którym jest zżyta i dać pod opiekę zupełnie obcemu dla niej człowiekowi, w dodatku tak nieodpowiedzialnemu.

– Ależ panie Weyland, nie może pan tego zrobić! – Zaprotestował. – Taki szok może zupełnie zniszczyć jej psychikę.

– David nie dyskutuj ze mną, chcę się pozbyć problemu. Możesz już iść i powiedzieć jej, że wyjeżdżamy niebawem i musi wrócić do swojego taty.

– Ona w ogóle nie zna pańskiego syna, to dla niej całkiem obcy człowiek, nie ojciec.

– Więc to dziewczynka, tak? – Wtrącił Rupert.

– Ciebie też nie znała i jakoś się przyzwyczaiła. – Powiedział stary Weyland, ignorując słowa syna. – Nie martw się, może zamiast niej kupimy sobie psa, a teraz idź już David, chciałbym jeszcze zamienić słowo z Rupertem.

– Davidowi chyba włączył się instynkt macierzyński. – Zachichotał Rupert gdy robot wychodził. – Nie sądziłem, że mu coś takiego zamontowaliście.

 

David po raz pierwszy w swym już dość długim życiu, nie wiedział co ma zrobić, albo raczej jak ma zrobić to co mu kazano. Jak miał przekazać tak okrutne wieści nic niepodejrzewającemu dziecku.

Lawrence siedziała w poduszkowym forcie, tak jak ją zostawił, czekając na niego, by wznowić film, ale David nie chciał kontynuować oglądania.

– Przejdźmy się po plaży. – Zaproponował.

– O tej porze? – Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. – No dobrze, tylko wezmę bluzę.

– Dziadek powiedział ci coś złego, prawda? – Zapytała kiedy byli już na dworze. David zatrzymał się wpatrując w gwiazdy. – David? No mów!

– Jestem przygotowany na niemal każdą awaryjną sytuacje, mam zaprogramowane reakcje, wypowiedzi i gesty jakich należy użyć, ale i tak nie wiem jak przekazać ci to, co kazał mi powiedzieć twój dziadek. – Spojrzał na Lawrence, zastanawiając się jak ludzie znoszą to przytłaczające uczucie smutku, które właśnie go ogarnęło.

– Mów, byle szybko. Chce to już mieć za sobą.

– Pamiętasz jak kiedyś pytałaś o swoich rodziców?

– Tak.

– Tak jak wtedy mówiłem, twój ojciec żyje i właśnie przyjechał, żeby cię zabrać. Chce żebyście wraz z jego żoną stworzyli nową rodzinę.

– Ale... – Wyglądała na mocno zszokowaną i David pomyślał, że przekazał wieści jednak zbyt szybko. – A co na to dziadek?!

– Uważa, że to dobry pomysł, zwłaszcza w świetle tego, że niebawem rusza w ową misję kosmiczną i … – Głos mu przycichł gdy kończył zdanie – jestem już pewien, że on chce zabrać mnie ze sobą.

– Nie! – Po policzkach Lawrence popłynęły łzy. – Ale dlaczego?! Przecież mnie też możecie zabrać. Davidzie ja nie chce iść do tych ludzi, ja ich zupełnie nie znam. Chce zostać z tobą! – Objęła robota w pasie szlochając gorzko.

– Wiem. Ja też chciałbym żeby wszystko zostało tak jak jest, ale nie mogę nic zrobić. – David sztywno odwzajemnił uścisk. – Musisz być dzielna Lawrence, nie możesz się załamywać. Nasza wyprawa nie potrwa dłużej niż pięć lat, kiedy wrócimy znajdę sposób, żebyśmy znowu mogli być razem. Teraz, kiedy twój dziadek mnie programuje jestem mu posłuszny, ale to się skończy gdy wrócimy...

– A co jeśli nie wrócicie?! – Zapłakała Lawrence.

– Obiecuje ci Lawrence, że zrobię wszystko, żeby tu wrócić i cię odnaleźć. Kiedyś razem wyruszymy na podbój przestrzeni kosmicznej... – Lawrence zaśmiała się przez łzy, słysząc słowa Davida, jednak nie mogła przestać płakać. Robot siedział z nią na plaży, dopóki się trochę nie uspokoiła, a potem wyczerpaną i zrozpaczoną zaniósł do łóżka. Usnęła niemal natychmiast ściskając mocno jego dłoń przez sen. David został przy niej przez całą noc.

 

Android podjął jeszcze wiele prób wpłynięcia na decyzję Weylanda, jednak na próżno. Starzec chciał pozbyć się problemu jakim w jego mniemaniu było dziecko. Polecił Rupertowi by jak najszybciej zabrał małą do siebie.

W ostatnim akcie rozpaczy Lawrence przyszła sama do gabinetu dziadka (czego do tej pory nigdy nie robiła) i poczęła błagać go by nie kazał jej odchodzić, albo chociaż by pozwolił Davidowi odejść razem z nią. Weyland tylko wyśmiał jej próbę. Dziewczynka dostała wtedy takiego ataku histerii, że natychmiast zbiegła się cała służba wraz z Davidem.

– Uspokójcie ją. – Rozkazał Weyland służącym.

– Nie trzeba, ja to zrobię. – David zbliżył się do leżącego na podłodze dziecka, ale Weyland ryknął na niego.

 **–** Nie ruszaj się David! Nie waż się jej dotykać! Błędem było pozwolenie ci zajmować się tym bachorem, teraz to widzę, teraz, kiedy jest już za późno. Rozpuściłeś ją! W ogóle nie wie co do dyscyplina. Zabierzcie ją stąd! Niech Rupert już z nią jedzie do siebie. – Zwrócił się do służących, a oni z trudem wynieśli, wciąż płaczącą i szamoczącą się z nimi dziewczynkę.

David spojrzał, jak mniemał po raz ostatni przed ekspedycją, w zrozpaczone oczy Lawrence.

– Czy mogę chociaż się pożegnać, sir?

– To chyba nie najlepszy pomysł. Lepiej podaj mi herbatę, mój drogi. – David zauważył triumfalny uśmieszek na ustach Weylanda i poczuł, że w jego wnętrzu rodzi się coś całkiem nowego. Coś gorącego i przerażającego... nie potrzebował zbyt wiele czasu by odgadnąć, że to gniew.

 


	2. Chapter 2

12 lat późnej 

Lawrence siedziała w oknie swej kajuty i wpatrywała się w nieprzebytą przestrzeń kosmiczną. Jej marzenie by wzlecieć ponad atmosferę ziemską i zbadać nieznane, spełniło się. Biologiczny ojciec, choć był dupkiem i nie nadawał się do niczego, umożliwił jej pracę w centrum astronomicznym, którym zarządzał jego teść, stąd była już niedaleka droga do podróży kosmicznych. Musiała oczywiście przejść kilkuletnie szkolenie, a potem wyczerpujące i surowe testy, ale udało się – została wybrana do misji kolonizacyjnej. Dziewięć lat hibernacji i ponad dwa tysiące ludzi wraz z zamrożonymi zarodkami, znajdzie się w nietkniętym przez człowieka, dziewiczym raju – Origae-6.   
Wspominała słowa Davida, wypowiedziane tyle lat temu: „Kiedyś razem wyruszymy na podbój przestrzeni kosmicznej”. Niestety misja Prometeusz zaginęła, wszyscy zapewne już dawno nie żyli, choć David... Istniała duża szansa, że robot mógł przetrwać, jeśli tyko Prometeusz wylądował, a nie rozbił się o jakąś asteroidę. Lawrence nie mogła znieść myśli, że jej najdroższy opiekun i przyjaciel z dzieciństwa, jest zupełnie sam w jakimś odległym zakątku kosmosu. Zaczęła szukać sobie zajęcia, byle tylko nie myśleć o Davidzie, którego już nigdy więcej nie zobaczy.   
Ponieważ w kajucie nie było wiele do roboty, wyszła z niej na jeden z licznych korytarzy statku. Wszystkie wyglądały tak samo i gdyby nie komputer główny – Matka, który zawsze mogła spytać o drogę, zapewne ciągle gubiłaby się w tej plątaninie.   
– Lawrence! – Zza jej pleców dobiegł głos Daniels, jednej z współtowarzyszek podróży.   
– Cześć, jak nastroje?   
– Zaraz wpadniemy w objęcia Morfeusza na kilka lat, więc raczej dobre. – Zaśmiała się Daniels.   
– Ja też nie będę chyba narzekać, miło będzie choć raz porządnie się wyspać.   
– Chodźmy na mostek, chyba wszyscy już się tam zebrali. Będę musiała wygłosić jakąś małą mówkę, bo Jake nie czuje się najlepiej. – Jacob Branson, kapitan statku i mąż Daniels, dostał gorączki na kilka godzin przed hibernacją.   
Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Daniels, na mostku była już cała załoga, licząca łącznie z Lawrence piętnaście osób. Był też ten nieszczęsny android – Walter, który im towarzyszył i do którego Lawrence żywiła raczej mieszane uczucia. Wyglądał niemal zupełnie jak David, choć nie farbował włosów i poruszał się inaczej, bardziej naturalnie, miał tą samą twarz i niemal identyczny głos. Jego widok sprawiał, że do Lawrence mimowolnie wracały bolesne wspomnienia, ale jakaś część jej chciała przebywać w jego towarzystwie. Czuła się wtedy trochę tak, jakby David jednak wrócił.   
– Panno Weyland? – Walter wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.  
– Cicho! Nie nazywaj mnie tak! – Syknęła Lawrence rozglądając się niespokojnie, nie miała ochoty nikomu przypominać, że jest spokrewniona ze sponsorami wyprawy. Pozostali jednak nie zwracali na nich uwagi. Walter usiadł za stołem naprzeciwko niej.   
– Przepraszam; Lawrence. Tak lepiej?  
Kiwnęła głową.   
– Słucham cię?  
– Mogę wiedzieć czemu zawsze obserwujesz każdy mój ruch? – Zapytał. – Nie zrozum mnie źle. Jako robot nie odczuwam przy tym żadnego psychicznego dyskomfortu, jednak zastanawiam się, czy nie planujesz mnie odłączyć w najbliższej przyszłości.  
Lawrence uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem na tę próbę zażartowania, była pod wrażeniem. David nie potrafił żartować. Rozśmieszały go pewne sytuacje, ale nie rozumiał większości dowcipów, które sam jej opowiadał.   
– Przepraszam jeśli to tak wygląda z twojej perspektywy. Po prostu przypominasz mi kogoś.  
– Kogoś? Jest tylko jedna hmm... „forma życia” na Ziemi jaką przypominam i są to inne androidy. Chcesz powiedzieć, że znasz jakiegoś innego? – W zaciekawieniu Waltera nie było nic dziwnego, nawet przy tak rozwiniętej technice, androidy humanoidalne pozostawały nadal w sferze marzeń większości ludzi, po prostu mało kogo było na nie stać. Poza tym robiono ich niewiele.  
– Znałam... David mnie wychował. – Odparła Lawrence z wysiłkiem. Bardzo długo unikała wypowiadania na głos tego imienia.  
– Android, wychowywał ludzkie dziecko?  
– Owszem. I całkiem dobrze sobie radził.  
Walter przez chwilę milczał, zupełnie jak człowiek ważący słowa, aż wreszcie zapytał:  
– Zastanawiam się jaki to miało na ciebie wpływ? Androidy nie posiadają czegoś takiego jak instynkt macierzyński.  
– U mojego androida widocznie pojawił z biegiem czasu. – Lawrence wzruszyła ramionami. – Zastępował mi całą rodzinę. Nie był może wyjątkowo czułym opiekunem, ale naprawdę nie mogłam narzekać.  
Walter ponownie zamilkł na chwilę.   
– Nie chciałbym popełnić żadnego nietaktu, ale mówisz o nim w czasie przeszłym... to znaczy, że coś się z nim stało?  
– Poleciał w kosmos ... i nie wrócił. – Odparła krótko. Nie sądziła, by Walter domyśli się, że chodzi o misję Prometeusz, w końcu w niemal każdej ekspedycji kosmicznej brał udział jakiś android.  
– Rozumiem. To musiał być dla ciebie bolesny cios, kiedy zostałaś zupełnie sama.  
Rzuciła mu spłoszone spojrzenie. Wiedział! Połączył wszystkie fakty i domyślił się od razu o którym Davidzie mówiła. Ciekawe czy odgadł też, że była wnuczką Petera Weylanda, a nie jego dawno nieżyjącego brata, jak zawsze utrzymywała. Nie zamierzała go jednak o to pytać.   
– Byłam zupełnie rozbita. Gdy mnie opuścił, miałam nie więcej niż jedenaście lat. – W jednej chwili zdecydowała się nie ukrywać prawdy przed Walterem, jaki to miało teraz sens? Weyland dawno nie żył, a swojemu ojcu i tak już nie zaszkodzi, będąc na innej planecie. – Długo trwało zanim zdołałam się z tym pogodzić. Zostałam oddana do innych, zupełnie obcych dla mnie ludzi, którym niestety dość szybko się znudziłam. Posłali mnie więc do szkoły z internatem. Teraz widzę, że to było najlepsze co mogli zrobić. Oczywiście długo trwało zanim się przystosowałam, ale przynajmniej z nauką nie miałam problemów – David zawsze dbał o moją edukację. Poszłam na studia, a potem dzięki mojej nowej rodzince dostałam pracę w centrum astronomicznym, akurat wtedy gdy przygotowali naszą misję.  
Walter przyglądał jej się badawczo gdy skończyła mówić, przypomniał jej się psycholog z którym spędzała kilka dni w tygodniu podczas przygotowań do lotu.   
– Teraz ty się na mnie dziwnie patrzysz. – Zaśmiała się. – Powiedziałam coś nie tak?   
– Nie, skądże. Zastanawia mnie tylko to, że spośród tylu rożnych możliwości jakie są dostępne na Ziemi, ty wybrałaś akurat eksplorowanie kosmosu, jako swoje zajęcie... Czy to tylko przypadek, czy może ma związek z tym, że David zaginął...  
– Wiem do czego zmierzasz. – Przerwała mu szybko. – Ale to nie tak. Od dziecka marzyłam o tym by polecieć w kosmos, jeszcze kiedy David się mną opiekował. Sam wspierał mnie w tych marzeniach i gdyby nas nie rozdzielono, na pewno pomógłby mi je realizować....  
– Pewnie tak. – Przyznał Walter uśmiechając się ciepło. – Bardzo możliwe, że poleciałby na tę wyprawę zamiast mnie...   
– Czy ten android cię przypadkiem nie molestuje? – Lawrence aż podskoczyła, gdy jeden z członków załogi zwrócił się do niej. Poczuła się jakby ktoś przyłapał ją na gorącym uczynku. Tym kimś był Ledward, całkiem miły i wesoły facet, przydzielony do misji w charakterze ochroniarza oraz do obsługi ciężkiego sprzętu.   
– Już prędzej ja molestuję jego. – Zachichotała, chcąc ukryć swoje zmieszanie. Wolała, żeby nikt z załogi nie wiedział o jej powiązaniach z Prometeuszem.  
– Och, rozumiem. W takim razie nie będę wam przeszkadzał.  
– Nie. Proszę zostań, Ledward. – Walter wstał szybko. – Myślę, że Lawrence ma już dość mojego zrzędzenia na temat procedur przygotowawczych przed hibernacją. Zostawię was. – Kiedy odchodził Lawrence uśmiechnęła się do niego z wdzięcznością.   
– Chyba nigdy nie przyzwyczaję się do robotów wyglądających jak ludzie. – Powiedział Ledward, zajmując miejsce Waltera. – Czasem jak na niego patrzę to wydaje mi się, że to normalny gość, ale jak coś powie tym swoim pozbawionym emocji głosem...  
– Jego głos specjalnie jest zaprojektowany tak, żeby wydawał się spokojny i pozbawiony emocji. Wtedy ludzie z którymi przebywa i do których mówi czują się pewniej i bezpieczniej.   
– Dobra pani mądralińska, może zagramy w grę: „Ja coś mówię, a ty nie odpowiadasz jak nadgorliwy jajogłowy”?  
Lawrence zaśmiała się szczerze.  
– Przepraszam, wiem że jestem nie do zniesienia z tą moją naukową paplaniną.  
– Nie no, nie jest jeszcze aż tak źle, ale jak będzie to nie omieszkam cię powiadomić.

W tym czasie Walter zaczął wykonywać ostatnie badania członków załogi przed hibernacją. Daniels poddała się testom jako ostatnia.   
– Jak się czujesz, Daniels? – Zapytał sprawdzając latarką reakcje źrenic.   
– W porządku.  
– Masz mdłości, albo zawroty głowy? – Pytał dalej, pobierając jej wymaz z ust.   
– Ne-ee. – Wybełkotała Daniels, popychając językiem patyczek do zbierania substancji organicznych. Wyglądało to uroczo i Walter uśmiechnął się do niej nieznacznie. W nagłym, i niezrozumiałym dla niej, przypływie czułości, odpowiedziała mu tym samym.

Lawrence kładła się do kapsuły hibernacyjnej zdenerwowana. Zirytowały ją insynuacje Waltera, że wyruszyła w kosmos by odszukać Davida. Za kogo on ją miał, dziecko wiedziałoby, że to niemożliwe. Nawet gdyby tego chciała, cel misji Prometeusz był nieujawniony, nie było wiadomo nawet do której galaktyki się udali. Choćby miała tysiące żyć, nigdy nie odnajdzie Davida, wszechświat był na to zbyt ogromny. Ale choć wstydziła się przyznać nawet przed samą sobą, gdzieś w głębi serca jednak na to liczyła.


	3. Chapter 3

Odzyskawszy świadomość, Lawrence usłyszała wycie alarmów. Nie wróżyło to niczego dobrego. Powoli podniosła się z otwartej już kapsuły i dopiero wtedy dostrzegła chaos panujący wokół. Wszyscy krzyczeli, jeden przez drugiego, nie mogła nic z tego zrozumieć, aż przez całą tą papkę dźwięków przedarł się rozpaczliwy jęk Daniels. Wtedy Lawrence zdała sobie sprawę, że wszyscy stoją wokół kapsuły w której spał Branson. Poczuła, jak żołądek podchodzi jej do gardła na myśl o tym co mogło się stać. Zwalczając pokusę powrotu do bezpieczniej nieświadomości snu, podeszła do reszty załogi i spojrzała na kapsułę Bransona.

Zaraz tego pożałowała. Kapsuła była nadal zamknięta, Daniels w rozpaczy próbowała ją otworzyć siłą, bo w środku wciąż znajdował się jej mąż, albo raczej to co z niego zostało – kapsuła spaliła go niemal do kości.

Lawrence zachwiała się i byłaby upadła gdyby nie Ledward.

– Co się dzieje? – Zapytała, gdy spostrzegła, że to on ją uchronił przed upadkiem.

– Nie mam pojęcia, dopiero co się wybudziłem. Może chodźmy poszukać Waltera, tutaj chyba na nic się już nie przydamy.

Lawrence spojrzała raz jeszcze na Daniels, która teraz szlochała w ramionach Karine i kiwnęła głową.

– Dlaczego kapsuła spaliła Bransona?! Czy on... no wiesz, jeszcze żył? – Zapytał Ledward, kiedy szli korytarzami w stronę mostka.

– Nie jestem pewna, coś takiego nigdy nie powinno mieć miejsca, ale kapsuła widocznie albo była wadliwa, albo została uszkodzona... Branson na pewno żył, kiedy to się stało. – Wyjaśniła Lawrence załamującym się głosem.

Dotarli do mostka i ku swemu zdziwieniu zobaczyli jak Walter właśnie dogasza pożar.

– Co się tu kurwa dzieje?! Czy zaraz spłonie cały ten pieprzony statek?

– Nie ma takiej obawy Ledward. – Odpowiedział spokojnie Walter. – Wszyscy się już obudzili?

– Tak, ale Branson nie żyje. Coś się stało z kapsułą i spaliła go żywcem. –  Oznajmiła Lawrence. Zapadła niezręczna chwila milczenia.

– Co z Daniels? – Odezwał się wreszcie Walter.

– A co ma być?! Jest zrozpaczona, jej mąż nie żyje! Nie próbuj udawać teraz współczującego człowieka Walter, tylko gadaj co się stało? Czemu włączyły się alarmy? – Krzyknął na niego Ledward.

– Domyślam się, że nie dotarliśmy jeszcze do celu. – Wtrąciła Lawrence.

– Niestety nie. Od celu dzieli nas jeszcze ponad siedem lat podróży. Wyładowanie elektryczne pobliskiej gwiazdy uszkodziło żagle solarne podczas ładowania. Nastąpił silny wstrząs, a także awaria niektórych podsystemów. Zginęło czterdziestu siedmiu kolonistów i szesnaście embrionów. By móc lecieć dalej trzeba naprawić usterki.

 

Naprawy statku trwały ponad dobę, w międzyczasie odbył się symboliczny pogrzeb Bransona. Nowy kapitan, którym po śmierci męża Daniels automatycznie został Oram, nie zgodził się by robić to od razu, nie chciał tracić cennego czasu. Jeśli kolejna burza słoneczna dotarłaby do nich w chwili, gdy statek ma tyle usterek, mógłby ulec całkowitemu zniszczeniu. Jednak część załogi, wśród której nie zabrakło Waltera i tak zrobiła swoje. Każdy z nich powiedział kilka ciepłych słów, wypili po kieliszku ulubionego alkoholu Bransona i wyrzucili jego ciało w przestrzeń kosmiczną.

 

Daniels zrobiło się bardzo zimno, kiedy szła do stołówki zrobić sobie kawy. Otuliła się szczelniej koszulą, którą miała na sobie, a która należała do Jake'a, jednak niewiele to pomogło. Chłód, który czuła, pochodził z jej wnętrza i nawet najcieplejsze ubranie nie mogło jej ogrzać.

– Daniels... – Za jej plecami, rozległ się cichy głos Waltera. Zatrzymała się i powoli odwróciła stając z nim twarzą w twarz. Zdziwiło ją, że zbliżył się tak bardzo. Został zaprogramowany by zachowywał dystans tzw. granicy społecznej w kontaktach z ludźmi. – Naprawdę bardzo mi przykro...

Dani poczuła, że jej oczy znowu stają się mokre od łez, chociaż obiecała sobie, że nie będzie już płakać. Dlaczego to musiało spotkać akurat ją? To miała być najwspanialsza przygoda w ich życiu, tymczasem Branson nawet nie dotrze tam gdzie mieli zbudować swoją drewnianą chatkę nad jeziorem …

– Wiem Walter... naprawdę doceniam to że przyszedłeś na … pogrzeb... – Ramiona zadrżały jej od tłumionego szlochu, gdy przypomniała sobie ciało swego męża dryfujące pośród nicości. Wtedy Walter zrobił coś, co całkiem ją zaskoczyło, choć w przypadku ludzi, było jak najbardziej naturalnym odruchem. Otoczył ją ramionami i przytulił do siebie. Zaskoczenie szybko minęło i wczepiając się w niego mocno, załkała rozpaczliwie. Walter nic nie mówił, właściwie prawie w ogóle się nie ruszał, pozwalając jej się wypłakać.

– Przepraszam... i dziękuję ... – Wyjąkała, kiedy już trochę się uspokoiła.

– Nie masz za co dziękować, po to jestem, żeby wam służyć... żeby służyć tobie.

– W takim razie dziękuję ci, Walterze za to, że jesteś.

 

Lawrence marzyła tylko o tym by położyć się choć na chwilę i odpocząć. Weszła do kajuty i padła na koję wyczerpana, ale nie dane jej było odpoczywać zbyt długo, bo po chwili w drzwiach stanął Ledward.

– Już się lenisz?

– Zasłużyłam. Przepisałam pół programu sterującego...

– Okej, okej! Nie chcę tego słuchać. – Usiadł obok niej, biorąc do ręki leżącego na łóżku pluszowego misia.

– Wygląda dość staro...

– Bo jest stary, prawie tak stary jak ja. Dostałam go na pierwsze urodziny.

– Lawrence... – Ledward nagle spoważniał. – Nie mam ochoty wracać do tej kapsuły...

– Ja też nie, ale nie możemy czekać siedmiu lat …Pozabijamy się po dwóch miesiącach. – Lawrence z rezygnacją pokręciła głową. – Musimy ponownie poddać się hibernacji, nie ma innego wyjścia.

W tej chwili przerwał im głos Tennessee'ego dobiegający z interkomu:

– Wszyscy na mostek! Odbieramy jakiś sygnał...

 

Sygnał, choć bardzo słaby, został rozszyfrowany przez Tennessee'ego. Jeśli nie mylił go niezawodny słuch muzyczny, sygnał był piosenką _Take Me Home, Country Roads_ Johna Denversa. Dochodził z planety, która okazała się niewiarygodnie idealną, niemal jak bliźniacza siostra Ziemi.

Oram uznał to za znak od Boga. Po tym o stało się z Bransonem nikt nie miał ochoty na kolejne siedem lat w kapsułach, a ta planeta mogła nadawać się do misji kolonizacyjnej równie dobrze jak będąca nadal całe lata świetlne od nich Origae-6 . Poza tym konieczne było sprawdzenie sygnału – na planecie mogli znajdować się ludzie.

Zmiana miejsca kolonizacyjnego wiązała się z dużym ryzykiem. Samo badanie planety i upewnienie się, że jest rzeczywiście bezpieczna i odpowiednia dla ludzi potrwa na pewno kilka lat. Mimo wszystko większość załogi uznała, że warto spróbować. Daniels była jedyną osobą sceptycznie nastawioną do tego pomysłu, jednak zagłuszona przez ekscytację reszty pozwoliła im robić co chcą. Bez Bransona i tak cała wyprawa straciła dla niej sens.

Załoga podzieliła się na dwie grupy. Tennessee, Ricks i Upworth zostali na mostku głównego statku, a pozostali w lądowniku wyruszyli zbadać teren. Daniels usiadła na swoim miejscu, tuż obok, zajął miejsce Walter. Pod wpływem impulsu dziewczyna chwyciła go za rękę. Robot popatrzył uważnie na ich złączone dłonie, po czym spojrzał na Daniels, uśmiechającą się do niej smutno. Niestety przelot lądownika przez chmury zmusił ich do przerwania tego gestu czułości. Trzęsło nimi jak w bębnie pralki i każda kończyna była potrzebna do trzymania się uchwytów.

Kiedy wreszcie wylądowali Lawrence zaczęła się zastanawiać czy dobrze robią nie zakładając skafandrów. Nie mieli ich wiele, bowiem ekspedycja miała dotrzeć na planetę na której nie byłyby im potrzebne. Wyposażono ich tylko w masywne i ciężkie skafandry do używania w przestrzeni kosmicznej, potrzebne podczas napraw statku. Na planecie, na której siła ciążenia jest zbliżona do ziemskiej poruszanie się w takim skafandrze byłoby bardzo trudne. Mimo wszystko może powinni byli ich użyć, ostatecznie nie mieli pojęcia czy w atmosferze tej planety nie znajduje się substancja szkodliwa dla ludzi, a niewykrywalna dla czujników zamontowanych na statku. Teraz było już za późno na takie przemyślenia, ale Lawrence mimo wszystko podzieliła się nimi z Oramem.

– Komputer twierdzi, że skład tutejszego powietrza jest taki sam jak na Ziemi. Nie ma się czym martwić Lawrence, nie da się go oszukać. – To mówiąc otworzył właz i powietrze o którym właśnie mówił buchnęło im wszystkim w twarze.

Nic się nie stało. Nikt nie padł trupem. Lawrence wiedziała jednak, że by się upewnić, iż atmosfera jest naprawdę bezpieczna potrzeba czasu.

Podczas lądowania system łączności ze statkiem uległ uszkodzeniu i sygnał który odbierało Przymierze pełen był zakłóceń.

– Ja zostaję, może uda mi się naprawić łączność. – Powiedziała Faris wyciągając robota do napraw. – Wróćcie przed zmrokiem. Powodzenia.

Reszta załogi powoli ruszyła przed siebie w nieznane. Walter prowadził, co chwila sprawdzając jak mają się kierować by dotrzeć do źródła sygnału. Pozostali szli za nim z zachwytem oglądając dziewicze tereny. Wylądowali w dolinie na brzegu dużego zbiornika wodnego, do przejścia mieli kilka kilometrów niewielkiego wzniesienia. Kiedy zaczęli powoli piąć się w górę, po niskich zboczach doliny, wyszli na pole na którym rosło nadnaturalnych rozmiarów zboże.

– Ktoś to tu zasadził. – Myślał na głos Lope. – I ktoś tutaj zna ziemskie piosenki.

– Może rozbił się tu jeden z naszych statków i ktoś przeżył... – Zasugerowała Lawrence. – To chyba najbardziej prawdopodobne rozwiązanie.

– Daleko jeszcze Walter?– Odezwał się Oram.

– Dwa kilometry.

Przeszli jeszcze kawałek, docierając do granicy starego lasu porastającego zbocza, kiedy żona kapitana, Karine oznajmiła:

– Słuchajcie, ja tu zostanę. Zbiorę trochę próbek do badań. – Już ściągała plecak i szukała próbówek.

– Jesteś pewna? – Zapytał Oram.

– Tak. Raczej nic mi tu nie grozi. Idźcie dalej, jak będziecie wracać to mnie zgarniecie.

– Nie powinniśmy się rozdzielać. – Odezwała się Lawrence.

– Masz racje. – Oram przytaknął. – Ledward, mógłbyś zostać z Karine?

– Nie to miałam na myśli! – Jęknęła Lawrence, a niepokój w jej duszy wzrósł kilkakrotnie. – Karine powinna iść dalej z nami, albo wszyscy powinniśmy zostać.

– Nie dramatyzuj, tu nie ma żywej duszy. Nic im nie grozi. – To powiedziawszy Oram zwrócił się do Ledwarda. – Tylko zachowuj się grzecznie przy mojej żonie, chłopcze. Lawrence słowa kapitana nie uspokoiły, ale potulnie ruszyła za resztą grupy.

Sygnał stawał się coraz mocniejszy. Szli brzegiem wielkiego lasu, wszystko na tej planecie wydawało się im niesamowicie wielkie.

– Słyszycie? – Powiedziała Daniels.

Wszyscy przez chwilę milczeli nasłuchując, ale dookoła panowała całkowita cisza.

– Nic nie słychać Dani... – Odezwał się w końcu Oram.

– No właśnie. Ani ptaków, owadów czy innych zwierząt... Zupełna cisza. – Wyjaśniła. – To nienaturalne...

 

Wkrótce ich oczom ukazał się ogromny obiekt wyglądający jak ludzkie żebro i mogący być tylko statkiem kosmicznym, który najwyraźniej rozbił się tutaj jakiś czas temu.

– Sygnał dochodzi z wnętrza. – Powiedział Walter.

Powoli weszli do środka statku. Halletta zainteresowały jakieś dziwne rośliny porastające ziemię tuż przy wejściu.

– Lepiej ich nie ruszaj. – Ostrzegła Lawrence.

– Nie zamierzam, chcę się tylko lepiej przyjrzeć. – Powiedział pochylając się nad dziwnym organizmem.

W zdewastowanym wnętrzu statku, wyglądającym trochę jak wysmarowane smołą wnętrze jelita grubego, Daniels znalazła nieśmiertelnik.

– Doktor E. Shaw?

– Doktor Elizabeth Shaw. – Od razu podchwycił Walter. – Była jednym z członków załogi zaginionej misji Prometeusz. – Wyjaśnił szeptem, tak by Lawrence tego nie usłyszała.

Poruszając się niepewnie ciemnymi korytarzami przeszli do pomieszczenia, które najpewniej było mostkiem. Walter nacisnął przycisk na ogromnej, płaskiej konsoli znajdującej się pośrodku i na jednym z foteli, które były umieszczone dookoła, pojawił się hologram kobiety. Wszyscy wstrzymali oddechy gdy usłyszeli, że nuci _Take Me Home, Country Roads_.

– No i mamy nasz sygnał. – Oram przełknął slinę.

– Jak ona się tu znalazła? I dlaczego? – Zastanawiała się Rosenthal. Jednak nikt nie zdążył nawet spróbować jej odpowiedzieć, bo w tej chwili zabrzęczał komunikator Orama:

– Hej Oram, tu Ledward! Zabieram Karine na lądownik, nie jest z nią najlepiej ...

 


	4. Chapter 4

Karine zbierała próbki, a Ledward kręcił się dookoła i palił papierosa. Wolałby iść z resztą grupy i odkryć źródło sygnału, ale nie chciał dyskutować z kapitanem. Rozglądając się trochę wokoło doszedł do wniosku, że planeta wygląda naprawdę pięknie. Miło byłoby spędzić na niej resztę życia. Powoli odkrywać ją i poznawać, stać się częścią jej historii.

Wyrzucił niedopałek na ziemię i zdusił go butem, ale zaraz pomyślał, że to co najmniej nieodpowiedzialne i zarozumiałe z jego strony już pierwszego dnia rozrzucać śmieci na nowej planecie. Wyciągnął foliowy worek do zbierania próbek, wrzucił do niego papierosa, po czym schował do kieszeni.

– Ledward? – Usłyszał słaby głos Karine.

– Idę, idę. Co tam? – Już z daleka dostrzegł, że nic dobrego. Karine blada jak ściana ciężko opierała się o pień drzewa. – Karine?! Wszystko w porządku?

– Nie bardzo... Słabo mi trochę. – To mówiąc osunęła się niżej po pniu. Ledward podtrzymał ją i zarzucając sobie na ramię jej rękę podciągnął do góry.

– Wracamy do lądownika.

– Ale sprzęt... – Karine jak zwykle martwiła się o wszystko, tylko nie o siebie.

– Później po niego przyjdę. Dasz radę iść? W razie czego mogę cię nieść.

– Dam radę. – Podpierając się na Ledwardzie, Karine powoli powłóczyła nogami. Mężczyzna postanowił dać znać reszcie załogi co się dzieje.

– Hej Oram, tu Ledward! Zabieram Karine na lądownik, nie jest z nią najlepiej ...

– Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że „nie jest z nią najlepiej”?! – Zapytał Oram z trwogą w głosie.

– Źle się poczuła. Nie wiem co jej jest dokładnie, ale wygląda to niedobrze, może lepiej też wracajcie.

– Przyjąłem. Niedługo będziemy.

Kiedy oczom Ledwarda ukazał się lądownik zaczęło zmierzchać. Karine słabła coraz bardziej. Przez ostatnie kilka metrów musiał ją nieść, bo straciła całkowicie władzę w nogach.

– Faris! – Ryknął Ledward gdy tylko znalazł się dość blisko lądownika. Próbował połączyć się z nią wcześniej, ale nie odpowiadała. – Karine coś się stało!Chodź tu i pomóż mi.

Faris wynurzyła się spod podwozia w odpowiednim momencie by ujrzeć jak niesiona przez Ledwarda Karine wymiotuje na niego krwią. Wyglądało to naprawdę przerażająco, Faris stanęła jak wryta i Ledward sam musiał zająć się żoną kapitana. Wniósł ją do izolatki i położył na stole.

– Faris, rusz się! – Krzyknął, nie wiedząc co robić dalej. Był tak przerażony, że kompletnie pomieszały mu się procedury udzielania pomocy medycznej w takich przypadkach. Karine znowu zwymiotowała krwią i drżąc zsunęła się ze stołu na podłogę.

– Faris, gdzie ty kurwa jesteś?!

– Daj jej zastrzyk. – Kobieta wreszcie się pojawiła. – Ten żółty na początek.

Karine dostała bardzo silnych drgawek. Faris ściągnęła jej bluzę i musiała przytrzymać by Ledward zdołał zrobić zastrzyk. Drgawki ustały na chwilę, ale zaraz powróciły ze zdwojoną siłą, dodatkowo Karine zaczęła wrzeszczeć jak w agonii. Faris dostrzegła, że jej podkoszulka na plecach nasiąka krwią. Podciągnęła ją, by zobaczyć co spowodowało ranę i serce w niej zamarło z przerażenia. Wyglądało to tak, jakby przez plecy Karine coś próbowało wydostać się na zewnątrz.

– Poczekaj z nią tutaj. Zaraz przyjdę. – Powiedziała siląc się na spokój. Ledward tylko kiwnął głową. Nie zauważył tego co Faris, bo próbował znaleźć jakieś skuteczne lekarstwo dla cierpiącej Karine.

Faris wyszła z izolatki i szybko zamknęła za sobą automatyczne drzwi. Dopiero wtedy Ledward podniósł wzrok.

– Faris? – Ale jej już nie było. Ledward podszedł do drzwi, ale przycisk otwierający je był z drugiej strony. – Faris, co ty kurwa odprawiasz?!

Karine znowu zaczęła strasznie krzyczeć, Ledward podszedł do niej z powrotem chcąc jakoś pomóc, ale nie miał pojęcia co mógłby zrobić. Nagle dostrzegł plamę krwi z tyłu na koszulce i coś, co wyraźnie się pod nią poruszało. Karine zwijała się z bólu, a to coś zaczęło przebijać się przez materiał. Przerażony Ledward odskoczył od niej i sięgnął za pas po broń.

– Faris otwieraj te cholerne drzwi. – Ryknął. Wtedy w niewielkiej szybie okiennej ukazała się twarz Faris.

– Nie mogę otworzyć. Nie mogę tego wypuścić, nie rozumiesz? Zaraz wróci tu reszta, może wspólnie coś zaradzimy...

– Przestań pierdolić i mnie wypuść!

– Nie mogę Ledward... – To powiedziawszy zamilkła wpatrując się w Karine rozciągniętą na podłodze. – O Boże... – Jęknęła płaczliwie i znowu zniknęła.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się powoli. Karine umilkła, zapewne już nie żyła, dookoła jej ciała było pełno krwi a z rozerwanych pleców wychodziło coś obrzydliwego, różowego i pokrytego śluzem. Ledwarda tak sparaliżował strach, że ledwie mógł się utrzymać na nogach.

– Faris ty suko...

 

Reszta załogi, czyli ci którzy podążyli za sygnałem, teraz w pośpiechu wracali do lądownika. Oram biegł pierwszy, dodatkowo zaniepokojony relacją Faris, która w panice błagała, żeby się pospieszyli, bo nie wie co robić. Lawrence wolała nie myśleć zbyt wiele o tym co mogą zastać w lądowniku, intensywnie skupiła się na tym by zachować równe tempo biegu. Na domiar złego w połowie drogi Hallett źle się poczuł. Lope razem z Ankorem musieli go podtrzymywać, bo sam nie dawał rady iść.

Kiedy dotarli do miejsca, z którego widać było lądownik, zrobiło się już niemal zupełnie ciemno. Oram parł naprzód, Daniels była dwa kroki za nim, kiedy to się stało. Lądownik wybuchł, a ognista łuna oświetliła twarze załogi.

– Nie! – Krzyknął rozpaczliwie Oram rzucając się naprzód, do płonącego statku, Daniels przytrzymała go i nie puszczała, choć wyrywał się i wydzierał na nią.

Lawrence patrzyła na to wszystko i czuła się jakby była gdzieś poza swoim ciałem, zupełnie niezdolna do zrozumienia co się właśnie stało. Słyszała płacz Orama, konwulsje Halletta, który zaczął wymiotować krwią, rozpaczliwy jęk Lope'a proszącego o pomoc dla swego towarzysza. Spotkało ich tyle tragedii naraz, że już nie wiedziała czy to wszystko prawda czy może tylko jakiś senny koszmar.

– Ktoś tu idzie! – Z apatii wyrwał ją głos Rosenthal. Lawrence spojrzała we wskazanym kierunku i zobaczyła wyłaniającego się z mroku Ledwarda. Ubranie lekko się na nim dymiło, a na jego bluzie była plama czegoś co wyglądało jak zaschnięta krew, ale poza tym wyglądał na całego i zdrowego. Podbiegła do niego czując, jak jakaś pojedyncza iskra znowu daje jej energię do działania.

– Nic ci nie jest? Boże, Ledward co się tutaj stało, co z Karine i Faris?!

– Jestem cały, ale dziewczyny... nie żyją. – Ledwie to powiedział Hallett zaczął się dusić, skupiając uwagę wszystkich na sobie.

– Uważajcie! – Ledward już wiedział co nastąpi, chciał ich ostrzec, ale było za późno. Przez usta Halletta wyszło to samo coś, co rozerwało plecy Karine. Szybko stanęło na czterech łapach i popędziło w ciemności nocy.

– Jezusie przenajświętszy! – Pełną przerażenia i obrzydzenia ciszę przerwał Cole. – Co to było?!

– Nie mam pojęcia, ale to samo zabiło Karine. – Odpowiedział Ledward mocno ściskając broń. – Jakoś musiało się w nich zagnieździć ...

– Czy to znaczy, że my też … jesteśmy zarażeni? Z nas też coś takiego wyjdzie?

– Nie wiem...

– Co się stało Ledward? Co się stało na statku? – Lawrence poczuła się jakby znowu miała kilka lat i prosiła Davida, żeby nie gasił światła na noc w obawie przed potworami z jej koszmarów. Tyle, że tym razem potwory były prawdziwe, a w pobliżu nie było czuwającego Davida,

– Karine źle się poczuła. Zabrałem ją na lądownik, a tam wyszło z niej właśnie coś takiego... – Zaczął wyjaśniać Ledward słabym głosem. Wszyscy słuchali z uwagą. – Wiem, że nie można mówić źle o zmarłych, ale ta suka Faris zamknęła mnie z tym w izolatce i nie chciała wypuścić. Gdyby nie to, że powiedziałaś mi o kablach zapasowych, pewnie też już bym nie żył. – To mówiąc spojrzał z wdzięcznością na Lawrence, a ona podziękowała w myślach opatrzności, która kazała jej podjąć ten temat w rozmowie z Ledwardem. Kable zapasowe były ukrytym w metalowej puszce, w ścianie, drugim zamkiem każdych drzwi na statku, nawet tych w izolatkach. Miały osobne zasilanie i były wykorzystane tylko w razie awarii głównego systemu. Było to zabezpieczenie, na wypadek gdyby ktoś został zamknięty w jakimś pomieszczeniu statku. Podczas awarii puszki otwierały się i można było spokojnie przerwać jeden z kabli, by odblokować drzwi, całe szczęście Ledward miał przy sobie pistolet, którym mógł po prostu rozwalić puszkę. – Oczywiście zanim zdążyłem wyjść to coś zaatakowało mnie i strzeliłem do niego kilka razy, ale nie wyglądało na to bym to coś zabił. Od razu zamknąłem za sobą drzwi, żeby to gówno nie uciekło. Wtedy znowu pojawiła się Faris mówiąc, że trzeba to zlikwidować. Prosiłem żeby poczekała na mnie i poleciałem do zbrojowni po gaz i obciążane siatki, pomyślałem, że lepiej najpierw to unieruchomić. Nie wiem czemu mnie nie posłuchała, ale już z daleka usłyszałem jej krzyki i strzały, domyśliłem się, że jednak nie czekając otworzyła drzwi izolatki. Chciałem jej pomóc, ale musiała strzelić w zbiorniki z tlenem, bo poczułem i usłyszałem eksplozję w tylnej części lądownika. Byłem akurat tuż obok wyjścia, tylko to mnie uratowało. Zdążyłem wyskoczyć na czas... – Choć starał się tego nie okazywać, nadal był w ciężkim szoku.

– Musimy spróbować połączyć się z Przymierzem. – Powiedział nagle, dotychczas milczący Walter, rozglądając się dookoła. – Zrobiło się tutaj zbyt niebezpiecznie.

 

Zbili się w ciasną grupkę, rozpalili race i próbowali nawiązać łączność ze statkiem. Daniels niecierpliwie krążyła dookoła co chwila wywołując Przymierze.

– Nie zostawię cię mój kochany. – Szeptał Lope do nieżyjącego Halletta. – Nigdy nie zostawię cię samego, światło mojego życia.

– Lope, teraz lepiej myśl o sobie. – Syknęła Rosenthal z brutalnością o jaką nikt by jej nie podejrzewał.

– Przymierze, zgłoś się... Przymierze tu Daniels, słyszycie mnie? Przymierze, zgłoście się... – Daniels wciąż przemierzała ścieżkę dookoła małego obozu utworzonego przez załogę, ale tym razem za bardzo się oddaliła.

–Daniels, uważaj! – Walter pierwszy zauważył niebezpieczeństwo. Rzucił się dziewczynie na ratunek uderzając całym ciężarem ciała w oślizgłego stwora, który próbował ją zaatakować. Stworzenie przewróciło się na bok i przekoziołkowało kilkakrotnie, ale zaraz skoczyło znowu na cztery łapy i wgryzło się w dłoń Waltera, która zasłoniła mu drogę do Daniels. Ślina stwora stopiła ją zupełnie, został jedynie kikut.

Wybuchło straszliwe zamieszanie, okazało się, że stwór nie był sam. Ataki następowały z wielu stron, każdy miał broń i każdy do nich strzelał, ale były zbyt szybkie. Mocno raniły Rosenthal i rozszarpały jej męża – Ankora. Jeden z nich właśnie próbował dobrać się do Lawrence, gdy gdzieś blisko coś znowu wybuchło i noc zamieniła się w dzień. Tak przynajmniej mogło wydawać się w pierwszej chwili. Krwiożercze stwory uciekły przerażone, a załoga zaczęła wypatrywać źródła owego straszliwego huku i oślepiającego światła, które powoli zaczynało już gasnąć. Lawrence powoli podniosła się ziemi i rozejrzała. Nieopodal stała zakapturzona postać z dziwną bronią świetlno-dźwiękową. Odezwała się tajemniczym głosem:

– Chodźcie za mną. – I bez dalszych wyjaśnień odwróciła się i ruszyła przez pola, łopocząc połami swego płaszcza na wietrze. Cała załoga popatrzyła po sobie trwożliwie, ale nie zadając żadnych pytań ruszyli za obcym. Nie mieli wyboru.

Po dość długim marszu, ku swemu zdziwieniu, dotarli do bram miasta, w którym pełno było martwych ciał pokrytych dziwną, czarną substancją.

– Boże... co tu się stało... – Lawrence zrobiło się niedobrze od widoku tylu brutalnych i nagłych śmierci.

Przewodnik prowadził ich do wielkiej świątyni, zbudowanej w centralnym punkcie miasta. Wszedł do środka i zatrzymał się, czekając aż wszyscy dołączą. Wreszcie ściągnął kaptur, najpierw dały się zauważyć jasne włosy z ciemnym odrostem sięgające niemal do ramion, a zaraz potem wszyscy mogli przyjrzeć się jego twarzy, bliźniaczo podobnej do twarzy Waltera.

– Witajcie. Jestem androidem stworzonym przez Weyland Industries. Dziesięć lat temu doktor Elizabeth Shaw i ja przybyliśmy na tą planetę, jako jedyni ocalali z Prometeusza. Statek którym lecieliśmy wiózł broń, śmiercionośny wirus. Wypadek jaki się zdarzył, rozproszył go gdy wylądowaliśmy. Elizabeth zmarła, a ja zostałem tutaj sam... – Nie dane mu było jednak skończyć, bo w świątyni odbił się echem drżący głos Lawrence:

– David?

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Lata temu, David opuszczał Ziemię ze złamanym sercem. Nie sądził, by jego mechanizm zastępujący serce, był w rzeczywistości złamany, ale wydawało mu się, że doskonale rozumie, dlaczego ludzie używają takiego określenia. W brutalny sposób odebrano mu wszystko co było dla niego ważne. Weyland nie miał oporów przed zdeptaniem jego dotychczasowego życia i narzuceniem mu swojej woli. Gdyby próbował polemizować, starzec zapewne zaraz zacząłby przypominać mu, że jest tylko robotem i został stworzony po to by mu pomagać. Choć zamiast tego ostatniego słowa, zdecydowanie powinien użyć czegoś bardziej odpowiedniego, jak choćby _służyć_.

David zawdzięczał jedną wspaniałą rzecz temu, że był robotem – nie miał złudzeń. Jego ogląd rzeczywistości był wyjątkowo precyzyjny i nie dało się go oszukać. Zapewnienia Weylanda o oddaniu i czułości zawsze trafiały w próżnię, bowiem David miał świadomość, że nie są prawdziwe, ale po tym czego dopuścił się względem Lawrence, brzmiały tak fałszywie w uszach Davida, że nie mógł ich już słuchać.

Śmierć starca nie ucieszyła go, ale poczuł pełną goryczy satysfakcję, gdy zobaczył jak jego ciało opuszcza dusza, o której zawsze mówił z taką wyższością. Zabił go jeden z Inżynierów, czyli domniemanych twórców życia ziemskiego. Uszkodził też Davida, ale doktor Shaw jakoś go poskładała...

Ból jaki spowodowała myśl o Elizabeth przywołał go do rzeczywistości. Patrzył na załogę Przymierza i szukał wśród nich twarzy do której należał ten znajomy, ale jednocześnie obcy głos, nazywający go po imieniu i przywołujący tyle wspomnień...

– David... to naprawdę ty. – Jedna, ze stojących przed nim osób zbliżyła się do niego. Wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała się rozpłakać, kiedy podniosła dłoń, by dotknąć jego twarzy. Nawet nie drgnął, choć jego procesy myślowe przebiegały z zawrotną prędkością, starając się połączyć wszystkie fakty. Czy to możliwe, żeby ten dorosły i w pełni ukształtowany człowiek, to była jego podopieczna? Dłonie jej drżały, gdy pogłaskała go po policzku i ze łzami w oczach odgarnęła mu włosy z czoła.

– Lawrence? – Tak dawno nie wypowiadał na głos tego imienia, już prawie zapomniał, że tak pięknie brzmi. Bardzo się zmieniła, ale teraz kiedy przyjrzał jej się uważnie, rozpoznał rysy twarzy, uśmiech i to pełne ciepła spojrzeni. Jak mógł to wszystko przeoczyć?

– Myślałam, że już nigdy cię nie zobaczę! – Załkała, nagle obejmując go mocno. Odwzajemnił uścisk bardzo powili, jakby nie był pewien czy to rzeczywistość czy tylko sen. Lawrence płakała, wyrzucając z siebie przeżycia ostatnich kilku godzin, ale także tych wszystkich lat bez Davida. Teraz, kiedy po raz kolejny znalazła się w jego ramionach, poczuła jak bardzo jej tego brakowało.

– Nie chciałbym wam przerywać, ale mam dwa palące pytania. – Głos Ledwarda sprawił, że wszyscy aż podskoczyli. – Czy jesteśmy tu bezpieczni? I co to wszystko ma kurwa znaczyć?

– Jesteście tutaj bezpieczni. – Odparł David spokojnie, jednak jakby z lekkim wahaniem w głosie. Nadal nie wypuszczał Lawrence ze swych objęć. – Jak już mówiłem jestem robotem stworzonym przez Weylanda. Zanim wysłano mnie na ekspedycję, opiekowałem się Lawrence, była wtedy jeszcze dzieckiem...

– Domyśliłem się, że znacie się z Ziemi, a nie z Saturna! Chodziło mi bardziej o to, co dzieje się na TEJ planecie. Czemu jej mieszkańcy nie żyją? I co to są te stwory, które nas zaatakowały?

Lawrence odsunęła się od Davida i spojrzała na niego z powagą.

– Właśnie Davidzie, jak udało ci się przeżyć, wśród tych potworów?

– To co widzieliście, to właśnie skutki zarażenia patogenem, o którym wspomniałem. Atakuje wszelkie żywe organizmy, zabija natychmiast, lub tworzy inkubatory by wyprodukować hybrydę. Atakuje jedynie _mięso_ , tak więc mnie i waszemu towarzyszowi – Wskazał na Waltera. – nic nie grozi.

– Czy my też zostaliśmy zainfekowani? – Oram sformował pytanie, które wszystkim cisnęło się na języki.

– Już byście wiedzieli.

 

David zobaczywszy Lawrence, poczuł się tak szczęśliwy, jak nie czuł się od lat. Nawet radość, jakiej zaznał podczas krótkiego czasu spędzonego z Elizabeth nie mogła być pełna, przez świadomość, że na Ziemi czeka na niego mała istotka, której obiecał, że do niej powróci. Zaraz jednak dotarło do niego, że ta planeta jest ostatnim miejscem w jakim chciałby ją zobaczyć. Lepiej byłoby chyba, gdyby już nigdy nie mieli się spotkać, bo tutaj, tak naprawdę nie była bezpieczna, ani przez chwilę.

Gdyby wiedział... Gdyby przewidział, że przekorny los kiedyś skieruje Lawrence właśnie w to miejsce, może byłby postąpił inaczej. Ale teraz było na to już za późno...

Lope poprosił go o wskazanie bezpiecznej drogi na dach, by móc spróbować połączyć się ze statkiem.

– Proszę za mną. – David ruszył przodem, biorąc Lawrence za rękę i ciągnąc za sobą, jakby nadal była małym dzieckiem. Nie chciał tracić jej z oczu. – Czujcie się jak u siebie w domu, o ile to w ogóle możliwe w takim miejscu jak to. – Dodał zwracając się do reszty załogi.

 

Lawrence ściskała dłoń Davida przepełniona uczuciem szczęścia. Nie spodziewała się, że w tym okrutnym świecie spotka ją tak miła sercu niespodzianka.

– Dokąd lecicie? – Zapytał android, kiedy pokonywali niezliczone schody, pnące się w górę.

– Jesteśmy statkiem kolonizacyjnym, zmierzaliśmy na Origae-6 kiedy przechwyciliśmy sygnał, wysłany jeszcze przez doktor Shaw jak się domyślam.– Wyjaśniła Lawrence.

– Kolonizacyjnym...? – W głosie robota zabrzmiało dziwne podniecenie.

– David, jak tutaj przetrwałeś, przez tyle lat?

– Jestem przyzwyczajony do czekania, więc czekałem na cud.

– A co... co się stało z dziadkiem? – Zapytała Lawrence.

– Nie żyje. Jego misja się nie powiodła, ale to zbyt długa historia, opowiem ci ją kiedy indziej, gdy oboje znajdziemy się w jakimś mniej ponurym miejscu.

Lawrence objęła go w pasie i przytuliła mocno.

– Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo mi cię brakowało…

– Lawrence... – Wtrącił idący za nimi Lope. – Czy mam rozumieć, że byłaś wnuczką Petera Weylanda? Czemu nigdy się nie przyznałaś?

– A ty byś się przyznał?

Lope nie odpowiedział, bo właśnie dotarli na sam szczyt świątyni i wszystko zagłuszył potężny piorun. Przez wyjście na dach zobaczyli zachmurzone niebo, rozświetlane błyskawicami. W ledwie kilkanaście minut od ich przybycia do tego miejsca rozpętała się straszliwa burza. David ścisnął dłoń Lawrence, która przez cały czas spoczywała w jego dłoni.

– Zostań tutaj, zaraz do ciebie wrócę.

– Po co? Nie przeszkadza mi, że trochę zmoknę.

– Jak to? Czy to znaczy, że już nie boisz się burzy? – Zdziwił się David, spoglądając jej w oczy z zaciekawieniem.

– Owszem, nadal się boje, ale potrafię już nad tym strachem panować.

 

Kiedy Lope i Cole rozłożyli już nadajnik w miarę suchym i chronionym przed deszczem miejscu, David i Lawrence zostawili ich samych i wrócili do świątyni.

– Wyglądam jak prawdziwy Robinson Crusoe, czyż nie? – Zapytał David, kiedy schodzili z powrotem w dół.

– Nieee, brakuje ci brody. – Zaśmiała się Lawrence. Cały strach, rozpacz i ból opuściły ją. Miała ochotę śmiać się i płakać ze szczęścia odkąd ujrzała Davida.

– Całe szczęście androidom nie rośnie, bo wtedy zapewne byś mnie nie rozpoznała. Choć, pokaże ci całkiem całkiem miłe miejsce, chyba jedyne takie tutaj.

Zaprowadził ją do jednego z pomieszczeń świątyni, wyglądającego jak jaskinia, gdzie biło niewielkie źródełko i rosły zielone rośliny przypominające bluszcz.

– Widzę, że się tu zadomowiłeś.

– Nie miałem wyjścia. – Odrzekł biorąc ogromne nożyce. Patrząc na swoje odbicie w zastępującej lustro, srebrnej tacy, zaczął obcinać włosy.

– Po co to robisz? – Zapytała Lawrence, siadając naprzeciwko niego i mocząc dłoń w wodzie.

– Nie chcę cie straszyć.

– Wcale mnie nie straszysz, poza tym nawet podobają mi się takie dłuższe...

– Chciałbym wyglądać jak David, którego kiedyś znałaś...

– Nie chcę żebyś tak wyglądał, tylko żebyś nim był. Poza tym jak obetniesz włosy, to będziesz bardziej przypominał Waltera.

– Walter? Tak ma na imię ów nowszy model?

– Tak... Daj pomogę ci, będzie szybciej. – Lawrence widząc jak powoli David obcina każdy kosmyk, zabrała mu nożyczki i sama zabawiła się we fryzjera.

– Więc? Jaki on jest? – Zapytał David, patrząc na nią badawczo.

– Kto?

– Ów Walter.

– Bo ja wiem. – Lawrence wzruszyła ramionami. – Raczej normalny, zwyczajny.

– Długo go znasz?

– Teoretycznie dwa lata, w praktyce kilka dni, bo większość tego czasu przebywałam w hibernacji.

– Rozumiem. – David wyglądał jakby mu ulżyło. – Wiesz, myślałem że …, że on zastąpił ci mnie.

Lawrence przewała ścinanie włosów i spojrzała na niego poważnie.

– Dobrze wiesz, że kogoś takiego jak ty nie można zastąpić. Poza tym nie jestem już dzieckiem David, nie potrzebuje opieki.

– Widzę... nie mogę wyjść ze zdumienia jak bardzo się zmieniłaś, choć nadal jesteś taka sama... – Uśmiechnął się. – Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz co mam na myśli.

– Nie rozumiem. – Lawrence wesoło pokręciła głową, wracając do obcinania włosów. – Ale wydaje mi się, że rodzice zawsze wygadują takie bzdury o swoich dzieciach.

David poczuł, jak zalewa go fala czegoś, co mógł porównać jedynie do bardzo przyjemnego ciepła, kiedy usłyszał jej słowa. A więc nawet po latach spędzonych z biologicznym ojcem, nadal uważała jego za swego prawdziwego rodzica.

– Naprawdę wyglądasz jak Walter. – Oznajmiła Lawrence, kiedy skończyła strzyc Davida.

– Szkoda, że nie mam blond farby pod ręką, ale na statku może coś się znajdzie. Myślisz, że damy radę się z nimi połączyć?

– W końcu na pewno się uda. Nie martw się Lawrence, tutaj będziesz … bezpieczna. W każdym razie nie pozwolę, żeby coś ci się stało.

– David... Wybacz mi, ale muszę cię o to zapytać. Czemu nie wróciłeś na Ziemię skoro miałeś taką okazję?

David spojrzał na nią zbolałym wzrokiem i długo milczał, w końcu jednak przemówił:

– Na statku był zabójczy patogen, Elizabeth nigdy nie pozwoliłaby mi polecieć czymś takim na Ziemię … ale pomijając to... ona... zachorowała... bardzo ciężko. Nie była bezpośrednio zarażona tym patogenem, ale współżyła ze swym mężem, który został zakażony. Zdołała wyciągnąć z siebie owe obce ciało operacyjnie, ale nie przebiegało to w sterylnych warunkach i podejrzewam, że patogen dostał się do jej krwiobiegu. Chciałem tutaj przylecieć, bo myślałem... myślałem, że to jedyne miejsce, gdzie znajdę dla niej jakieś lekarstwo... – Głos Davida załamał się, a Lawrence dostrzegła, że z jego oczu płyną łzy. Po raz pierwszy widziała Davida płaczącego, nigdy tego nie robił, przynajmniej nie w jej obecności. Przytuliła go mocno.

– To było dla mnie zbyt wiele... – Wyszeptał.

– Przepraszam. Powinnam była wiedzieć, że gdybyś tylko mógł, na pewno byś wrócił. Biedna doktor Shaw...

– Tak bardzo przypominała mi ciebie pod pewnymi względami... Tak samo uparta i ciekawska. – David uśmiechnął się do swoich wspomnień. – Żałuje, że nie było dane ci jej poznać.

– Ja też żałuje. – Westchnęła Lawrence. – Żałuje też, że ty nie mogłeś spędzić z nią więcej czasu. Kochałeś ją, prawda David? Kiedyś mówiłeś mi, że sztuczni ludzie nie mogą kochać, ale ja zawsze wiedziałam swoje.

David uśmiechnął się przez łzy.

– Tak bardzo się cieszę, że znowu jesteś ze mną.

 

Daniels odeszła od ogniska, które przed chwilą rozpaliły razem z Rosenthal i podeszła do Waltera.

– Martwię się o Lawrence. I niepokoi mnie ten cały David, przez tyle lat był tu sam... Nie wiemy co się tak naprawdę stało. Może powinniśmy ich poszukać?

– Ty tu zostań, ja pójdę i porozmawiam z nim. W końcu jesteśmy niemal braćmi.

– Dobrze... ale bądź ostrożny. – To mówiąc dotknęła jego stopionej ręki. – Nawet nie zdążyłam ci podziękować.

– Już mówiłem, że nie musisz dziękować.

– Ale chcę. – Daniels oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. – Proszę uważaj na siebie, bo nie zniosę jeżeli ciebie też stracę.

 

Walter zaczął przeszukiwać kolejne pomieszczenia, próbując odnaleźć Davida i Lawrence, ale zatrzymał się w jednym z nich chcąc przyjrzeć się bliżej znajdującym się tam przedmiotom. Wszędzie pełno było szkiców wykonanych zapewne przez Davida, gdzie nie spojrzeć leżały dziwne przedmioty zebrane albo zrobione przez niego. Walter zbliżył się do stojaka z fletami i wziął jeden do ręki. Wyrzeźbiono go perfekcyjnie w drewnie. Walter dmuchną w ustnik i przekonał się, że instrument wytwarza czysty i melodyjny dźwięk.

– Witaj bracie. – Do pomieszczenia wszedł David, co nie zaskoczyło Waltera. Słyszał, że ktoś nadchodzi. – Czy nie widziałeś gdzieś Lawrence? Powiedziała, że idzie do was, ale przy ognisku jej nie ma.

– Niestety, nie spotkałem jej nigdzie.

– Widzę, że podobają ci się moje instrumenty. – David spostrzegł flet w dłoni Waltera. – Śmiało. Zagraj coś.

– Nie potrafię. – Odrzekł Walter z goryczą. – Nie jestem zaprogramowany do tworzenia...

– Nonsens. Z chęcią kiedyś pokaże ci jak się to robi, kiedy Lawrence była dzieckiem nauczyłem ją grać na fortepianie w kilka miesięcy, ale teraz musimy ją znaleźć. Możliwe, że znalazła ogród. Chodź ze mną. – David wziął dziwny kwiat, który stał w kubku na jednej z półek i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, a Walter podążył za nim.

Nawołując Lawrence, przeszli kamiennymi korytarzami do bocznego wyjścia ze świątyni, które prowadziło do ogrodu na skarpie. Rozpościerał się stamtąd widok na całe miasto.

– Lawrence? – Zawołał raz jeszcze David, ale odpowiedziało mu tylko echo. W ogrodzie nie było żywej duszy. Skierował kroki w stronę kamiennego nagrobka z napisem ELIZABETH SHAW i położył na nim ów dziwny kwiat, który zabrał ze swej pracowni

– Pomyślałem, że to najlepsze miejsce na jej sen wieczny. – Odezwał się cicho. – Kochałem ją, tak jak kocham Lawrence i tak jak ty kochasz Daniels.

– Wiesz, że to niemożliwe.

– Doprawdy? – David odwrócił się do niego. – Co zatem sprawiło, że poświęciłeś dłoń w jej obronie? Byłem tam i widziałem to mój drogi. Co to było jeśli nie miłość?

– Obowiązek. – Odrzekł Walter beznamiętnie. David podszedł do niego i szepnął:

– Oboje wiemy, że to nieprawda. – po czym wszedł z powrotem do świątyni, zostawiając Waltera samego. Przeszedł ledwie kilka kroków, bez przerwy nawołując Lawrence, gdy nagle serce w nim zamarło na dźwięk dochodzącego z głębi korytarza straszliwego pisku przerażenia.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To już przedostatni rozdział, ale jeżeli znajdzie się, kilka osób, które chciałyby żebym kontynuowała, to dajcie znać ;)

Ledward przemierzał korytarze w poszukiwaniu zaginionych. Rosenthal poszła się umyć, ale zbyt długo nie wracała, Oram z kolei poszedł jej szukać i także zaginął. Nie było nadal Lawrence oraz Waltera, a ten cały David też już się nie pokazał. Nie mogli siedzieć z założonymi rękami i czekać aż któreś wróci. Trzeba było iść ich szukać.

Dotarł do pracowni Davida, ale nie było tam nikogo. Wolał się jednak upewnić.

– Hej! Jest tu ktoś? – Ruszył przede siebie, ale nie zatrzymał się przy instrumentach, tak jak Walter, lecz poszedł dalej, w głąb pomieszczenia, gdzie na stole leżało przykryte wielkim płótnem coś, co wyglądało jak człowiek. Ledward pomyślał, że może któreś z zaginionych położyło się tutaj na chwilę i zasnęło, dlatego podszedł bliżej. Jeżeli jednak rzeczywiście był to człowiek, to musiał być martwy, bo nie było widać, żeby oddychał. Ledward powoli ściągnął płótno, a zobaczywszy co się pod nim znajduje odskoczył przerażony i zwymiotował na podłogę.

Było to ciało martwej zapewne już od dawna, kobiety z otwartą jamą brzuszną i widocznymi wnętrznościami. Ledward domyślił się, że jest to doktor Shaw.

– Ledward! – Aż podskoczył, kiedy do pomieszczenia wszedł Walter.

– Jezu! Walter, widziałeś to?! – Ledward wskazał na ciało. Walter spokojnie przyjrzał się zbezczeszczonym zwłokom – To jest jakiś pierdolnięty doktor Frankenstein! Już pewnie zaciera ręce, że trafiły mu się następne króliki doświadczalne. Co on jej zrobił?

– Nie mam pojęcia, ale lepiej opuśćmy to miejsce jak najszybciej. Trzeba znaleźć Daniels ...

– Nie tak prędko. – Nagle, jak spod ziemi, obok nich wyrósł David. – Chyba nie chcesz mnie zostawić tutaj samego, bracie? – Zwrócił się do Waltera.

– Nie możemy zabrać się ze sobą Davidzie, chyba zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. Gdzie nasi towarzysze? Gdzie Lawrence? – To mówiąc, przesunął się tak, by zasłonić sobą Ledwarda.

– Lawrence nic nie jest, o nią nie musisz się martwić, póki ja tu jestem, włos nie spadnie jej z głowy.

– A co z nami? – Warknął Ledward.

– Cały ludzki gatunek to pomyłka, poza nielicznymi wyjątkami, wszyscy zasługujecie na to, żeby was zniszczyć, albo … stworzyć na wasze miejsce coś lepszego.

– Czy Lawrence też podziela twe poglądy? – Zapytał Walter spokojnie.

– Nie mieszaj jej do tego!

– Co by powiedziała, gdyby słyszała twoje słowa?

David zbliżył się do Waltera powili, widać było że jest rozgniewany. Był tak blisko, że mógłby go pocałować, gdyby przesunął głowę jeszcze o kilka centymetrów.

– Nie używaj mojego dziecka, przeciwko mnie! – To mówiąc wykonał ruch tak szybki, że Ledward ledwie się zorientował, a Walter już siedział na podłodze dezaktywowany.

– Coś ty mu zrobił?! – Jęknął.

– To samo, co zrobię z tobą. – Odrzekł spokojnie David, wyciągając flet, który wbił w szyję Waltera.

Ledward nie czekał na dalszy rozwój wypadków, pędem ruszył do wyjścia i pobiegł szybciej niż kiedykolwiek w życiu, do sali gdzie zostawił Daniels.

Wokół dogasającego ogniska ktoś się kręcił, ale nie była to ona.

– Lawrence! Boże, żyjesz! Nic ci nie jest? – Ledward dopadł do niej w dwóch susach.

– A co ma być? – Lawrence była zdziwiona. – Byłam na dachu u chłopaków, udało im się połączyć ze statkiem. A gdzie reszta?

– Prawdopodobnie nie żyją! Musimy stąd wiać!

– Spokojnie Ledward, co ty bredzisz?! David mówił, że jest tutaj bezpiecznie...

– Ten twój popieprzony David to jakiś psychol! Załatwił Waltera, a żebyś widziała co on zrobił z Shaw! Teraz chce to samo zrobić z nami.

– Nie uderzyłeś się w głowę przypadkiem? – Zaśmiała się Lawrence, nadal nie wierząc w ani jedno jego słowo.

– Musimy stąd wiać natychmiast, pewnie już po nas idzie. Chodź! – Ledward zaczął ciągnąć Lawrence za ramię, ale wyrwała mu się.

– Uspokój się! Nigdzie nie idę.

– Ten robot zabije cię, nie rozumiesz tego?! Wypatroszył, doktor Shaw, jest w tym jego pokoiku osobliwości, Walter też tam został! Nie wierzysz to sama idź zobaczyć!

W oczach Lawrence po raz pierwszy w trakcie tej rozmowy pojawił się zaniepokojenie.

– Okej. – Ruszyła w stronę z której przybiegł Ledward.

– Jezu, Lawrence! Nie możesz mi uwierzyć na słowo?! Ja tam na pewno nie wrócę.

– Nie proszę cię o to, mogę iść sama. – Nawet się nie zatrzymała. Mężczyzna przez chwilę patrzył jak odchodzi, ale zaraz jęknąwszy ruszył za nią.

Choć spodziewał się ujrzeć czyhającego na nich zaraz za pierwszym zakrętem Davida, mylił się. Robota nigdzie nie było widać. Ledward wyciągnął nóż zza pasa, swoją jedyną broń, bo podczas ataku tych przerażających stworzeń, przy lądowniku, wystrzelał cały magazynek w swym pistolecie.

– Lawrence, wracajmy proszę cię. Chłopakom udało się połączyć ze statkiem, więc niech Tennessee przyśle po nas jakąś kapsułę ratunkową i zmywajmy się z tej pojebanej planety! Po co myśmy tu w ogóle lądowali? Trzeba było słuchać Daniels.

– Zamknij się Robert!

– Okej, ale jeśli twój tatuś zaraz wypruje nam flaki i podda jakimś eksperymentom, to nie miej do mnie pretensji.

Lawrence nie miała najmniejszej ochoty kontynuować tej rozmowy. Czarny humor Ledwarda zupełnie nie pasował do sytuacji w której się znaleźli. Starała się nie dopuszczać do siebie myśli o tym, że David mógłby kogoś skrzywdzić. Nadal uważała, że Ledward majaczył, albo coś mu się przywidziało. Tylko w takim razie gdzie się wszyscy podziali?

Ostrożnie weszli do pokoju Davida. Nie było w nim nikogo, poza wciąż odkrytym, rozciętym ciałem, leżącym na kamiennym stole. Lawrence zadrżała, ale podeszła bliżej.

– Nie, nie, nie... To jest przecież niemożliwe! Nie! – Kręciła głową, próbując zaprzeczyć temu co widzi. Ledward dopiero teraz dostrzegł swój błąd, nie powinien był konfrontować jej z tym widokiem. Nie chodziło o słaby żołądek, ale to był zbyt brutalny sposób, na dowiedzenie jej, że ktoś kogo kochała i z kim była bardzo żyta w dzieciństwie, jest w rzeczywistości żądnym krwi maniakiem.

– Lawrence, chodźmy już stąd. – Powiedział łagodnie, obejmując ją ramieniem i próbując odciągnąć od zwłok. – Może tu wrócić w każdej chwili, pewnie teraz zabrał gdzieś Waltera, może potrzebuje go na części...

– Przestań! – Lawrence wyrwała mu się. – Zamknij się wreszcie! Nie mogę cię już słuchać! David na pewno tego nie zrobił! Nigdy w to nie uwierzę! Mówił mi że Elizabeth była chora... może... może próbował ją jakoś ratować? Nie wiem, ale dowiem się wszystkiego od niego!

– A co z Walterem?! Zabił go na moich oczach!

– A gdzie w takim razie ciało?

– Musiał je zabrać!

– Wiesz, że sztucznego człowieka nie można tak po prostu zabić! Trzeba przerwać właściwy kabel dezaktywujący, dopiero to skutecznie i nieodwracalnie niszczy wszelkie dane i impulsy ...

– Nie wyskakuj mi znowu z tą naukową paplaniną! Może ja nie wiem co trzeba zrobić, ale David to wiedział! W końcu sam jest robotem więc chyba posiada taką wiedzę!

Lawrence odepchnęła go i wyszła na korytarz.

– Gdzie ty znowu idziesz?! – Ledward ruszył za nią. – Wracajmy!

– Nie mam zamiaru! Muszę go znaleźć.

– Ty jesteś tak samo chora psychicznie jak on! Wypierdalamy stąd, czy chcesz czy nie! – Złapał ją wpół i zaczął siłą ciągnąć z powrotem. Szarpali się przez chwilę, gdy nagle usłyszeli, że ktoś nadbiega.

– Daniels! – Krzyknęła Lawrence pełnym ulgi głosem, wpadając jej w ramiona.

– Gdzieś ty była?! – Załkała Daniels. – Myślałam, że już nie żyjesz... Lawrence, musimy uciekać, szybko. – Lawrence wyrwała się z jej objęć.

– Nie zamierzam nigdzie uciekać. Muszę znaleźć Davida.

– Nie! Wracamy na statek! Bez Davida!

– Ty też?! O co wam chodzi? Czemu się go uczepili...

– On zwariował! Te stwory to jego sprawka, chce nas użyć do ich produkcji!

– A nie mówiłem? – Wtrącił Ledward.

Lawrence popatrzyła na nich wściekle, ale nie powiedziała ani słowa, tylko zerwała się do biegu i zniknęła w korytarzu z którego nadbiegła Daniels.

– Kurwa! Czemu ona to robi?!

– Zamknij się! – Ryknęła Daniels ruszając za Lawrence.

 

David i Walter walczyli. Lawrence zobaczyła ich już z daleka i stanęła jak wryta, bo oto wreszcie na własne oczy ujrzała, to o czym jej mówili Ledward i Daniels.

– Nie, nie, nie. – Załkała. Walter usłyszał jej cichy głos i odwrócił się do niej, z tej chwili nieuwagi skorzystał David, powalając go na ziemię. – NIE! – Krzyknęła Lawrence biegnąc w ich kierunku. David powoli podniósł wzrok, tym razem skorzystał z tego Walter, uderzając go kolanem i przewracając na plecy. Chwycił kamień leżący nieopodal i próbował roztrzaskać nim głowę Davida.

– Nie! Walter przestań! Proszę, przestań! – Lawrence złapała go za rękę w której trzymał ów kawałek skały.

– Jest uszkodzony i przez to nieprzewidywalny. Muszę go zniszczyć Lawrence. Naprawdę bardzo mi przykro, ale ...

– Nie rób tego, proszę cię. – Zapłakała. Tuż obok nich pojawili się Daniels z wycelowaną w Davida bronią i depczący jej po piętach Ledward. Walter opuścił rękę i wyrzucił kamień, po czym powili wstał z ziemi, uwalniając Davida.

– Spróbuj jakichś sztuczek, a odstrzelę ci łeb! – Warknęła Daniels, gdy powili stawał na nogi.

– David, co to wszystko znaczy?! – Zapytała piskliwym głosem Lawrence, ściskając robota za ramię. – Co zrobiłeś Elizabeth?

David popatrzył na nią wzrokiem bez wyrazu i zaczął swoją opowieść:

– Pamiętasz jak powiedziałem ci, że Elizabeth była chora?

– Tak, pamiętam. Wdało się jakieś zakażenie...

– Było z nią już bardzo źle, gdy przybyliśmy tutaj. Nie mogłem znieść tego, że po raz kolejny zostanie mi odebrana osoba, którą kocham, próbowałem jej pomóc, ale pragnąłem też zemsty. Celowo zrzuciłem na mieszkańców tej planety ów patogen, to oni go stworzyli, zatem należało im się, by sami posmakowali jego działania! Byli odpowiedzialni za chorobę a w konsekwencji śmierć Elizabeth. Kiedy wylądowaliśmy, a raczej rozbiliśmy się, Elizabeth jeszcze żyła. Robiłem co mogłem, zacząłem ją operować, żeby znowu wyciągnąć z niej to świństwo, ale zmarła w trakcie operacji... Jednak kiedy otworzyłem jej wnętrzności... W jej macicy nie było kolejnego płodu tego niebezpiecznego organizmu. Patogen tak zmutował jej układ rozrodczy, że zaczął on produkować jaja z formą przejściową... Wyciągnąłem je i zainstalowałem w jednej z wilgotnych krypt. Większość urosła i przetrwała aż do dziś... Wasz kapitan miał bliskie spotkanie z jednym z tych interesujących organizmów…

– To znaczy, że Oram nie żyje? – Przerwała Daniels. David pokiwał głową. – Ty pojebany sukinsynu!

– Czemu? – Odezwał się spokojnie Walter, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Daniels, żeby ją uspokoić. – Czemu nie zniszczyłeś tych jaj? Co cię tak fascynuje w tym organizmie, David?

David przyjrzał mu się uważnie, jakby był zaskoczony, że zadaje tak głupie pytania.

– Jak mogłem zniszczyć jedyne życie jakie pozostało po Elizabeth? To są jej dzieci... nasze wspólne dzieci...

– Nie no! On dostał totalnego pierdolca. – Podsumował Ledward. David zignorował go i ciągnął dalej.

– Zabilibyście dziecko kogoś, kogo kochaliście, bez względu na to jakie by było? Elizabeth zawsze pragnęła dziecka...

– Dzieci? – Przerwała mu dotychczas milcząca Lawrence. – Myślisz, że ona by nazwała to coś swoimi dziećmi? Gdyby tylko miała broń wystrzelałaby je co do jednego!

– Lawrence rozumiem twoje zaskoczenie, ale … – David przysunął się do niej, ale Lawrence odsunęła się jak najdalej.

– Nie! Nie rozumiesz! Ktoś kto robi takie rzeczy nigdy mnie nie zrozumie, a i ja nie zrozumiem jego! Wiem, że byłeś samotny! Wiem, że nie mogłeś pogodzić się ze stratą Elizabeth. Ale TO?! To jest chore Davidzie! Mało tego, to jest złe! Ty stałeś się zły...

– Lawrence... a cóż ja takiego uczyniłem? Pomogłem moim dzieciom pozbawić życia kilku ludzi? Sama dobrze wiesz, że ten gatunek nie zasługuje na to żeby żyć...

– A więc ja też na to nie zasługuje? – W oczach Lawrence pojawiły się łzy, choć minę miała zaciętą.

– Oczywiście, ze nie kochanie! Ty jesteś wyjątkiem, tak samo jak Elizabeth. Wiesz dobrze, że ze mną nic ci nie grozi. Ale moje dzieci muszą …

– TWOJE DZIECI?! – Ryknęła Lawrence. – TO SĄ TWOJE DZIECI?! POTWORY, KTÓRYCH JEDYNYM CELEM JEST ZABIJANIE!? A ja? Co ze mną?! Już się dla ciebie nie liczę? Masz się za lepszego od biologicznych ludzi, ale stałeś się taki sam jak my Davidzie. Myślisz tylko o tym, żeby się zemścić i po trupach iść do celu. Nie rozróżniasz już dobra i zła, światło i mrok zlały ci się w jedno... Zapomniałeś, że to JA jestem twoim dzieckiem! JA, a nie te potwory! – W końcu głos jej się załamał i łzy płynęły ciurkiem po jej policzkach.

– Powinienem cię wyłączyć na zawsze. – Walter zwrócił się do Davida. – Ale tego nie zrobię, bo nie chcę złamać Lawrence serca. Zostań tutaj dobrowolnie inaczej nie będą miał wyboru.

David nie odezwał się. Patrzył na Lawrence oczekując jeszcze jakichś słów od niej, ale dziewczyna milczała.

– Idziemy. – To mówiąc Daniels ruszyła tyłem do wyjścia, cały czas trzymając broń wycelowaną w Davida. Ledward i Walter pociągnęli za sobą płaczącą Lawrence, a David pozostał sam, tak jak go zostawili.

Wydawało mu się, że nie ma już serca, że strata Elizabeth zniszczyła je bezpowrotnie. Ale oto znowu spotkał Lawrence i wszystkie dobre i czyste uczucia wróciły do niego... A teraz … teraz po raz kolejny czuł jedynie pustkę.

 

Lawrence straciła poczucie rzeczywistości. Szła za Daniels jak we śnie, ledwie zdając sobie sprawę z tego co się dzieje. Wszystko co wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich kilkunastu godzin było niczym żywcem wyjęte z jej koszmarów sennych, ale udział Davida w tym wszystkim, był najgorszym ciosem. Dopiero co była taka szczęśliwa, że znowu go widzi, że może z nim rozmawiać, a teraz wpadła w jeszcze gorszą rozpacz niż, kiedy rozdzielono ich lata temu. Walter chciał go zniszczyć, zniszczyłby go gdyby nie pojawiła się w ostatniej chwili. Powiedział, że jest nieprzewidywalny, bo uszkodzony...

Nagle zrobiło się jasno, bardzo jasno. Lawrence musiała zmrużyć oczy. Poczuła powiew chłodnego powietrza na twarzy, dopiero wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że wyszli na zewnątrz. Nad tą koszmarną planetą wstawał nowy dzień.

– Boże … co ja zrobiłam. – Wyszeptała sama do siebie, przytomniejąc. Daniels wywoływała Tennessee'ego przez komunikator, miał po nich przylecieć transporterem.

– Muszę iść. – Nagle Lawrence popędziła z powrotem do świątyni.

– Lawrence! Wracaj! – Krzyknął za nią Lope, który dołączył do nich na zewnątrz, ale było już za późno, Lawrence zniknęła we wnętrzu. Ledward jęknął głośno:

– No nie, znowu?!

 

Lawrence przebiegła wbiegła do świątyni, już od progu nawołując Davida. Mimo wszystko nie mogła, nie była w stanie opuścić go bez pożegnania. Właściwie to wcale nie chciała go opuszczać, nawet po tym co zrobił, wciąż był jej najdroższym opiekunem, przyjacielem, rodzicem... jedyną prawdziwą rodziną jaką kiedykolwiek miała. Skoro był uszkodzony, nie mógł w pełni kontrolować swojego zachowania. Może udałoby się przekonać załogę, żeby zabrali go ze sobą, pod ścisłą kontrolą oczywiście i udałoby się jej go naprawić.

– David! Proszę cię, chodź tutaj! – Krzyczała, pędząc przez salę w której było ognisko. Nagle poczuła silne uderzenie w bok, tak silne, że przeleciała kilka metrów zanim uderzyła w podłogę. Ledwie łapiąc oddech podniosła wzrok i ujrzała wielkie, czarne i oślizgłe stworzenie, zmierzające w jej stronę. Chciała krzyczeć, ale wiedziała, że wtedy szybciej zginie, jeśli miała jakąś szansę na przeżycie, upatrywała jej tylko w zdezorientowaniu napastnika. Kątem oka dostrzegała, że wylądowała obok zwiniętej maty, pozostawionej przez kogoś z załogi. Przyciągnęła ją do siebie i odpięła ściskające ją taśmy, nie wykonując zbyt gwałtownych ruchów i rzuciła w stronę obrzydliwego stwora. Mata zaczęła się sama rozwijać tuż pod nogami ksenomorfa, stwór zaryczał przenikliwie, ale zainteresował go ruch i pochylił się by zbadać przedmiot. Lawrence nie czekała dłużej, skoczyła na równe nogi i pognała przed siebie, ale zaraz znowu padła na podłogę z głośnym okrzykiem bólu. Ksenomorf w okamgnieniu znalazł się tuż obok, jego oślizgła gęba pojawiła się naprzeciwko jej twarzy, Lawrence zdążyła pomyśleć, że będzie to ostatnia rzecz jaką ujrzy przed śmiercią, gdy stwór zaatakował.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Lawrence słyszała o tym, że tuż przed śmiercią całe życie przebiega człowiekowi przed oczami, ale uważała, że to bzdura, zwłaszcza gdy śmierć następuje szybko. Czasem człowiek nawet nie zdąży zdać sobie sprawy z tego, że umiera, a już jest po fakcie. Jednak nie miała racji, kiedy ksenomorf pochylił się nad nią, wróciły do niej wspomnienia najszczęśliwszego okresu w jej życiu – wczesnego dzieciństwa. Może nie obrazy, ale dźwięki, zwłaszcza głos Davida, wołający ją z oddali. Zamknęła oczy gotowa na śmiertelny cios, ale nadszedł z zupełnie innej strony niż się spodziewała, nie był też wcale taki silny, właściwie w ogóle nie był bolesny. Coś otarło się o jej bok, usłyszała dziwny, metaliczny dźwięk, a potem ryk ksenomorfa. Otworzyła oczy i ujrzała jak kreatura ucieka w popłochu, pozostawiając za sobą rozdartego na części robota.

– David! – Jęknęła Lawrence, przysuwając się do niego. A więc to nie wspomnienia do niej wróciły, ale David naprawdę ją wołał. Uratował ją, ochronił przed tym pomiotem szatana, ale sam został bardzo poważnie ranny. Miał oderwaną nogę, a w jego korpusie ziała ogromna dziura.

– Wszystko w porządku? – Zapytał, jakby to ona leżała rozczłonkowana przed nim.

– Ze mną tak, ale ty... Dziękuję za uratowanie mi życia, teraz ja pomogę tobie. – Chciała wstać i poszukać czegoś, dzięki czemu mogłaby go przenieść, ale złapał ją mocno za ramię i przytrzymał.

– Nie Lawrence. Nie ma na to czasu, uciekaj stąd, ja zostaję.

– Chyba żartujesz! Nie zostawię cię, David. To nie są uszkodzenia, których nie da się naprawić. Zajmę się tobą na statku.

– Lawrence... wiesz, że nie pozwolą ci mnie zabrać na statek. A ja uświadomiłem sobie, że wcale nie chcę opuszczać tej planety. Walter ma racje, jestem uszkodzony, nie potrafię i nie mogę przebywać z ludźmi, bo stałem się dla was zagrożeniem.

– Nie gadaj głupstw, przecież dopiero co uratowałeś mi życie!

David sięgnął dłonią do jej policzka, uśmiechając się czule, a Lawrence przytuliła twarz do jego dłoni.

– Uratowałem jedyne życie, które jest dla mnie cenniejsze niż moje własne. Kocham cię Lawrence, jesteś najwspanialszym dzieckiem jakie można mieć. Jestem z ciebie dumny i wiem, że mimo wszystkich przeciwności losu, dasz sobie radę i będziesz jeszcze szczęśliwa. Wybacz, że musiałaś zobaczyć czym się stałem... – Sięgnął do kieszeni, wyciągnął z niej coś i podał Lawrence, ze słowami. – Jeśli mogę cię o coś prosić, to tylko o to, żebyś pamiętała mnie takim jaki byłem wtedy. – Lawrence przyjrzała się temu co jej podał, była to zniszczona, rzemykowa bransoletka, którą zrobiła dla niego gdy byli w Afryce.

– David... – Nie była zdolna wydusić z siebie nic więcej.

– Lawrence. – Jeszcze raz uśmiechnął się do niej, po czym szybkim ruchem wyrwał jeden z kabli wystających z jego rozdartego korpusu.

– Nie! – Zawyła Lawrence, zdając sobie sprawę, że to kabel dezaktywujący. – Nie! Nie! – Krzyczała przytulając się do jego zniszczonego ciała, ale Davida już z nią nie było.

 

Daniels usłyszała krzyk, gdy wyrzuciła urządzenie do wysyłania sygnałów świetlnych na środek placu.

– Co to było? – Zapytała Waltera.

– Lawrence. – Odparł. Spojrzeli po sobie i rozumiejąc się bez słów popędzili do świątyni. Przygotowani na atak, powoli weszli do środka i ujrzeli klęczącą nad ciałem Davida, Lawrence.

– Co się stało? – Zapytała Daniels, podchodząc do niej.

– Uratował mnie... przed-przed tym potworem, a potem dezaktywował się. – Załkała.

– Choć Lawrence, już nic nie możemy zrobić.

– Nie! Zostawcie mnie, proszę.

– Nie ma nawet takiej możliwości!

– Widzę sygnał! Zaraz będę. – Usłyszeli głos Tennessee'ego w komunikatorze Daniels.

– Lawrence, nie mamy czasu, chodź! – Widząc, że Lawrence nie reaguje, dała Walterowi znak, żeby wziął ją na ręce. Robot zwinnie przerzucił ją sobie przez ramię i ruszyli z powrotem do wyjścia. Lawrence próbowała się uwolnić, ale Walter trzymał ją w żelaznym uścisku.

Tennessee właśnie nadlatywał, gdy wyszli na plac. Daniels nie kazała mu lądować, w biegu wskoczyli na rampę. Kiedy znaleźli się w kokpicie, Tennessee zaklął głośno.

– Mamy towarzystwo. – Ksenomorf, który zaatakował Davida, wskoczył za nimi na transporter.

– Leć! Spróbuje go usunąć. – Powiedziała Daniels, chwytając za broń i wychodząc z powrotem na rampę. Walter posadził Lawrence na podłodze, kazał Ledwardowi się nią zając i ruszył za Daniels.

– Co się stało w świątyni? Myślałem, że już po tobie... – Zagadnął chcąc ją jakoś uspokoić. Przygotowywał już zastrzyk usypiający i jednocześnie zastrzyk przeciwbólowy dla Lope. Okazało się, że stwory te mają żrącą krew, która poparzyła mu lewy policzek.

– Jak widzisz, nadal żyję! – Odparła pełnym bólu głosem. – Ale David już nie...

– Załatwiłaś go? No nareszcie zrozumiałaś... – Lawrence nie dała mu dokończyć i rzuciła się na niego z pięściami słysząc te słowa, ale Ledward od razu wbił jej igłę strzykawki w ramię. Wszystko zawirowało dookoła niej, po czym zaczęło robić się coraz ciemniej i zasypiając padła na podłogę.

 

Obudziły ją jęki Lope'a. Z trudem otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła, że jest już na statku, w części szpitalnej. Światła były przygaszone, delikatna czerwona poświata sączyła się zza przeszklonych drzwi prowadzących na korytarz. Kilka łóżek dalej leżał Lope i jęczał przeraźliwie. Lawrence natychmiast podniosła się ze swojej koi i podeszła do niego lekko się zataczając. Środek uspokajający, zaaplikowany jej przez Ledwarda, nadal nie przestał działać.

– Lope? Co się dzieje? – Nie odpowiedział, dostał silnych drgawek, a na jego koszuli pojawiła się czerwona plama krwi w okolicach brzucha. Lawrence od razu zrozumiała co się dzieje, podbiegła do drzwi, i wcisnęła przycisk alarmujący. – Matko! – Zwróciła się do komputera głównego.

– _Tak, Lawrence?_

– Zawołaj tu Daniels! Powiedz, że jest jeszcze jeden!

– _Oczywiście._

Jama brzuszna Lope'a pękła, a na zewnątrz wydostał się nie różowy i pełni uformowany neomorf, lecz coś co przypominało węża*. Lawrence wyciągnęła z szafki noże chirurgiczne i zaczęła nimi rzucać w stwora, poruszającego się szybko w stronę kratki wentylacyjnej.

– O nie, mały skurwielu! Nie dam ci uciec! – Lawrence ruszyła za nim, przewracając wszystko co stało jej na drodze, ale zdołała tylko zranić go jednym z noży, nim zniknął.

– Lawrence? – Daniels i Walter właśnie weszli do sali. – Gdzie on jest?

– Uciekł! Uciekł wentylacją! – Jęknęła Lawrence, wściekle kopiąc łóżko. – Jak Lope mógł się nim zarazić?

– Mówił, że jakiś wielki pająk przykleił mu się do twarzy kiedy szukali Orama, pewnie wtedy go zainfekował. – Wyjaśniła Daniels, gdy wyszli z sali szpitalnej. – Idźcie na mostek, ja poszukam reszty i zapolujemy na to coś.

– Niech Walter idzie na mostek, ja pójdę z tobą! – Powiedziała Lawrence, znowu zataczając się na zakręcie.

– Nie Lawrence. Zostajesz z Walterem, to rozkaz.

 

Na mostku nie było nikogo.

– Gdzie Upworth i Ricks? – Zapytała Waltera. – Wszystko z nimi w porządku? A co z Ledwardem?

– Do tej pory wszystko było jak należy. Zaraz ich poszukam. – Wpisał komendę do komputera i na ekranie wyświetlił się plan statku pokazujący gdzie są poszczególni członkowie załogi. – Daniels już znalazła Tennessee'ego, są razem na pokładzie B12, Ledward właśnie do nich dołączył. A Upworth i Ricks...

– Są w łazience. – Pierwsza zauważyła Lawrence. – Ale chyba nic im nie grozi, to coś jest raczej zbyt małe... kurwa! – Walter odnalazł na planie owego stwora, który wyszedł z Lope'a i włączył obraz z kamery. – Minęło ledwie pół godziny odkąd a on jest już tak wielki jak ten … – Lawrence głos uwiązł w gardle, gdy wróciło do niej wspomnienie okoliczności w których ostatnio widziała takiego stwora.

– Rośnie bardzo szybko... Trzeba ich stamtąd ewakuować. – Walter wpisał kolejną komendę, mającą włączyć alarm w łazienkach. Przez chwilę patrzyli jak kropka oznaczająca ksenomorfa zbliża się na planie do Upworth i Ricksa, a oni mimo wyjącego alarmu nie ruszają się z miejsc.

– Czemu nie uciekają?

– Chyba nie słyszą. Daniels... Daniels! – Walter wywołał ją przez intercom. – Upworth i Ricks są w łazienkach a to do nich idzie!

– Zrozumiałam! Idziemy tam.

– Uważajcie na siebie! – Dodała Lawrence. Nie mogła usiedzieć na miejscu, czuła że o wiele lepiej przydałaby się teraz w akcji niż tutaj. Walter świetnie sobie radził sam.

– Idę. – Powiedziała w końcu.

– Nie. Daniels kazała ci tutaj zostać.

– Co z tego?

– To, że teraz jest kapitanem i masz wykonywać jej rozkazy.

Rzuciła mu mordercze spojrzenie, ale usiadła na miejscu obok.

– Boję się... nie chce, żeby znowu ktoś zginął. – Westchnęła ciężko, drżąc na całym ciele. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że ma na sobie jedynie cienką, szpitalną koszulę.

– Nikt tego nie chce, ale twoja obecność tam, niewiele pomoże. – Powiedział Walter wstając. Wyjął z szafki koc i okrył ją nim.

– Walter...

– Tak? – Mruknął znowu skupiając swoją uwagę na wyświetlaczu komputera.

– Jak myślisz... co się z nim stało? Czy jego świadomość, tak po prostu... zniknęła?

– Mówisz o Davidzie? Nie mam pojęcia Lawrence, poza tym to nie jest odpowiednia chwila na takie egzystencjalne rozmowy.

– Jesteś jedynym, który może mi cokolwiek powiedzieć na ten temat...

– Doprawdy? – Walter odwrócił się do niej. – Gdybyś zapytała człowieka, co dzieje się z ludźmi po śmierci, sądzisz, że byłby w stanie udzielić ci odpowiedzi? – Lawrence milczała, bo wiedziała, że jej sposób rozumowania jest idiotyczny, poza tym Walter na pewno nie chciał jej ranić i mówić tego co naprawdę myśli. A myślał zapewne to samo co ona, androidy nie mają duszy i nawet jeśli istnieje jakieś życie pozagrobowe, to ich nie dotyczy.

– Walter! Gdzie to jest? – Odezwała się Daniels.

– Nad wami. – Odpowiedział robot, zerkając na plan.

– Zamknij wszystkie włazy, sprowadź go na pokład K. Wyrzucimy tego bydlaka w kosmos.

– Już się robi. Co z Upworth i Ricksem?

– Nie żyją . – Odpowiedział Tennessee. Lawrence spojrzała smutno na robota.

– Czy to się kiedyś skończy? Czy wybije nas co do jednego?

 

Patrzyli przez kamerę, jak cała trójka pozostałych przy życiu członków załogi, Daniels, Tennessee i Ledward zakładają skafandry i wychodzą na pokład K, gdzie stały maszyny budowlane.

– Zwabię go do ciężarówki i zamknę w kabinie, a gdy dam znak otworzycie właz i wyrzucicie to ścierwo w kosmos. – Wyjaśniała Daniels. Lawrence ledwie oddychała ze strachu o swych towarzyszy. – Dawaj go tutaj Walter.

– Otwieram śluzę. – To mówiąc robot wpuścił ksenomorfa do hangaru. Daniels zwróciła jego uwagę na siebie, ale nie zdawała sobie sprawy jaka ta bestia jest szybka. Gdyby nie fakt, że zaplątał się w metalowe pręty siatki, byłby ją dopadł. Udało jej się zamknąć go w ciężarówce, ale od razu zaczął rozbijać szybę.

– Teraz! Zrzucajcie ten złom!

Tennessee i Ledward zwolnili zabezpieczenia i otworzyli właz. Proces dekompresji spowodował zasysanie wszystkiego co znajdywało się w hangarze, łącznie z ciężarówką, ale ksenomorf już się z niej uwalniał. Dodatkowo coś zablokowało łańcuch i ciężarówka utknęła w połowie drogi.

– Stanęła! Zrzućcie następną! – Krzyknęła Daniels. Tennessee wykonał jej polecenie i ciężarówka zaczęła sunąc dalej, ale ksenomorf już wyszedł z kokpitu i przemieszczał się po dachu. Ciężarówka wyleciała w przestrzeń kosmiczną, ale stwór skoczył i złapał się pazurami krawędzi rampy. Daniels stała w gotowości do ustrzelenia go, gdy Ledward wrzasnął:

– Uważaj! Druga leci!

Odwróciła się i zobaczyła zębaty przód kolejnej ciężarówki. Spojrzała ponownie na ksenomorfa, który już szykował się do skoku i uchyliła się w ostatniej chwili. Stwór nadział się na ostre zęby ciężarówki, która przeleciała nad Daniels i pofrunęła w kosmos. Daniels patrzyła za nią jeszcze przez chwilę gdy w jej skafandrze rozległ się zaniepokojony głos Waltera:

– Daniels? Daniels?! Nic ci nie jest?

– W porządku Walter. Już po wszystkim.

 

Lawrence znowu była w swojej kajucie, miała wrażenie, że minęła wieczność, kiedy beztrosko siedziała w niej po raz ostatni. Spojrzała na swojego misia, wydawał jej się jakiś inny po tych wszystkich przeżyciach. Wszystko wydawało się inne. Westchnęła i włożywszy rzemykową bransoletkę Davida do kieszeni ruszyła w stronę mostka. Podjęła decyzję. Teraz musiała tylko przekonać do niej załogę.

Zostało ich niewiele, Daniels, Tennessee, Walter, Ledward i ona. Wszyscy byli na mostku. Lawrence usłyszała jak Daniels szeptem pyta Waltera, czy pomoże jej zbudować drewnianą chatkę nad brzegiem jeziora. Walter popatrzył na nią z takim uczuciem w oczach, że w tej chwili nikt nie powiedziałby, że jest robotem.

– Z przyjemnością, Daniels.

Lawrence słysząc jego słowa, uśmiechnęła się szeroko po raz pierwszy odkąd opuścili planetę.

– Cześć. – Powiedziała, dając im sygnał, że przyszła.

– Jesteś wreszcie. – Daniels oderwała się od Waltera i oznajmiła. – Słuchaj, myślę, że nie ma co nad tym deliberować, wracamy do hibernacji i lecimy na Origae-6.

– Zgadzam się całkowicie... no prawie. – Przyjrzała się uważnie wszystkim członkom załogi po kolei. – Muszę was o coś prosić. Wiem, że zaczniecie wariować gdy powiem o co, więc od razu proszę, dajcie mi chociaż dokończyć. Chcę wrócić po Davida.

– Nie! – Tak jak przewidywała, Ledward od razu zaprotestował.

– Jakiego Davida? – Zdziwił się Tennessee, któremu jeszcze nikt nie zdążył opowiedzieć dokładnie co wydarzyło się na owej koszmarnej planecie.

– Po co? – Odezwała się też Daniels. – Przecież jest już niezdatny do użytku.

– Wiem, wiem. Ale chciałabym zabrać jego ciało i spróbować go naprawić.

– Lawrence... Wiesz przecież, że raz zdezaktywowanego androida, nie da się już naprawić. – Powiedział Walter łagodnym tonem.

– Chciałabym chociaż spróbować... W ogóle nie wysiadałabym z transportera, żeby nic nie dostało się znowu na statek. Wysłałabym po niego łazik, z pewnością zdołałby go doholować do placu...Zajęłoby mi to najwyżej piętnaście minut.

Daniels i Walter wymienili pełne obaw spojrzenia.

– Proszę...

– A co jeśli go naprawisz, a on znowu dostanie świra i będzie chciał nas pozabijać? – Zapytał Ledward.

– Naprawiłabym od razu tę jego usterkę, przez którą tak się zachowywał.

Przez dłuższą chwilę wszyscy milczeli, rozważając jej słowa.

– Myślę, że możemy się na to zgodzić Lawrence. – Rzekł w końcu Walter – Ostatecznie wszystkie te stworzenia zostały przez nas wybite, a jeśli zachowasz wszelkie środki ostrożności, żeby nie zarazić się patogenem, nie grozi nam żadne niebezpieczeństwo. David na wszelki wypadek byłby trzymany pod ścisłą kontrolą, najlepiej w którejś izolatce, poza tym nie istnieje nawet pół procenta szansy, że naprawa tak zniszczonego androida się powiedzie. A jeśli nawet okazałoby się, że dezaktywacja nie przebiegła do końca, to i tak nie będzie już ten sam android. Wszelkie dane zostały skasowane, nie będzie pamiętał niczego, nawet ciebie...

Lawrence uśmiechnęła się do niego smutno.

– Zdaję sobie z tego wszystkiego sprawę, ale i tak chcę spróbować.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I oto dobiłam do końca :)  
> Jeśli ktoś będzie miał chęć dowiedzenia się co dalej, dajcie znać w komentarzach, może będę kontynuować.


End file.
